The wall that broke Stiles' back
by thesheepishchild
Summary: Does he have a paper on his back that reads Please Throw Me Into The Nearest Wall? Because for the past few months he and the walls having been getting pretty close. It doesn't help that supernatural creatures are the ones that are throwing him. When will they realize that he's just a mere mortal? Will they realize a little to late? CH12 IS NOW OPEN!
1. Chapter 1

So far his first day of summer was sucking right off the bat.

First off, Scott barely passed all of his classes. Great news to Scott and himself, but all C's was not good enough for his mother. Ms. McCall gave a cruel punishment of taking Scott to Mexico to visit family.

And to think Scott was failing Spanish a month ago.

The vacation sounded cool, until Scott told him it would be three weeks long. Also the place they were staying at had no wifi, and his mother was going to give him limited cellphone time.

Oh Ms. McCall was a sadistic crafty woman.

Having his best friend absent for the first three weeks of summer was a bummer. But an even bigger letdown was when Stiles realized that even though he would miss Scott; his best friend wouldn't miss him. Over the countless rambles about the vacation/punishment, Scott complained solely about missing time with Allison.

He wondered if Scott ever planned to spend time with him over those three weeks. Probably not.

But he didn't worry about it. He had thought that he would hang out with his dad over the following weeks. God knows they needed some good father and son time. The awkward hugs were just becoming…well awkward.

But of course lady luck decided to spit down upon him, and have a police conference in Nevada. Since his father was the sheriff, he would have to go to the weeklong conference. His dad promised him that they would do something when he came back but Stiles really doubted that. The conference would make his father worry about all the possible crimes out there and he would be working overtime once he returned.

But he didn't say any of this. Instead he just smiled and awkwardly hugged his father goodbye. He couldn't help but flinch when his father patted him on the back. His father gave him a worried look but he shrugged it off.

The second thing that had started his summer off wrong was the pain his back was inflicting him.

To be honest, the pain in his lower back came out of nowhere. He couldn't remember when the pain started but it wouldn't go away. The first day he actually noticed it, it had been just in his lower back, and throughout the day it spread to his pelvis. The next day, it spread to his legs and today his feet felt like they were filled with lead. A simple task of walking was becoming difficult and also painful.

But he didn't let that show. He walked normally and whatever pain that his lower body was feeling, he ignored. He didn't want to be the reason why his dad missed the conference. He would be fine anyways, the pain would go away. It was probably just an aftereffect from sitting on the bench during lacrosse season. Yeah that sounded like a good enough reason.

With his father and Scott out on the road and it being barely afternoon, Stiles did the only thing he could think of.

He spent several hours surfing the internet.

One search led to another and for seven straight hours he ended up learning hundreds of various trivial facts. If he ever got on a show like cash cab, or who wants to be a millionaire, he would be sure to win big.

But he doubted that he would end up on a game show. He didn't doubt that he would end up being a lonely old man, well if he lived that long. Running from werewolves, hunters and a kanima made you aware of your mortality. Before his active mind could stray towards his lonely future, his cell phone rang. Looking at caller id, he saw that it was Scott.

He quickly answered the call and before he could give a sarcastic greeting, Scot interrupted. "Stiles help I'm in Mexico."

He couldn't help but roll his eyes before he responded. "Really Scott, please tell me more of this magical unknown place."

"No Stiles, the moon! I forgot about the moon!"

Glancing up he saw the full moon was slowly revealing itself through the clouds. How the hell did Scott not prepare for this? Oh wait he momentarily forgot that his best friend was a complete idiot. Gripping the phone tightly, he responded back. "Scott are you guys still driving there?"

"No we're just checking in a hotel for tonight!" Scott growled back.

"Ok first off, get two rooms. Tell your mom you want to go to bed and just go for a midnight run and wolf out there. Run with some coyotes or something."

"Stiles!" Scott barked at him.

Running his hand over his head he quickly tried to think of what to do. Scott needed to be away from his mother, and needed to do something without getting himself in trouble with the civilians there.

"I got it! I'll make Derek go all Alpha on you and command you to go sit in the corner or something like that!"

He heard Scott start a reply, but was cutoff when his mother's voice was heard. Scott whispered to him to call him back later and the call was ended.

He groaned and covered his face with his hands. Once again he had to save his best friend's werewolf ass. And would he get a thank you in the end, most likely not.

With a sigh, he started to get up but a sharp pain stopped him. He sat back down and hesitantly touched his lower back. Touching the area did not cause pain, oddly enough. He tried to get up again but the pain came back. He tried to power through it, like he had all day, but the pain was now stronger.

By the time, he got to his Jeep he was sweating. Out of breath, he struggled to get into his car. Five minutes later, he was finally out on the road. His grip on the steering wheel was tight and his face was pinched with pain. The reason of the pain was because every time he pressed the brake, pain went through his leg. Whatever was wrong with him, he hoped that it would just go away.

When he finally reached the Hale residence, he passed the usual spot he parked at and opted for parking a few feet away from the house. He was glad of this decision, because walking was now a painful task.

Stopping in front of the front door, he waited to knock till he wiped the sweat off his brow. He also brought his phone out and had Scotts number ready to call. He took a deep breath and raised his fist to knock on the door. Before his knuckles could even touch the door, it swung open to reveal a furious looking Derek Hale.

Though they had both saved each other's lives countless times, he was still sort of scared of the guy. Especially when he had that pissed off look on his face and the full moon was out. Trying his best to keep fear and pain out of his voice, he said. "Derek I need your help."

Derek's response was to slam the door in his face. "Derek please! Can you please just go alpha over the phone? This is Scott's first full moon alone, and he just wants to be sure nothing bad happens and its Mexico so something bad is bound to happen and-"

The door was jerked open wide enough for Derek's arm to go through and grab the cellphone. Stiles couldn't help but smile. Scott was going to be fine, Derek would tell his wolfass to go run with some coyotes and not make trouble. Everything would be alrigh-

The door opened fully and with werewolf speed and strength, Stiles watched helplessly as Derek threw his phone. He watched as his phone flew through the air and into the forest. When the phone went out of his sight, he turned his attention back to Derek.

"What the hell Derek!" He yelled at the retreating figure that was already back inside the house. Anger filling him, he banged against the door. "You're such a bastard! I ask for one favor and you act like a total ass!"

He prepared his fist to give one final loud bang, but the door was ripped open before he could even touch the decaying wood.

Red eyes glared at him and he felt his stomach drop in fear.

"Oh my god. Ok I'm leaving, right now. So just-" He backed away carefully, but Derek followed him. Stepping forward he gripped Stiles by his shirt and harshly pushed him onto the wall.

When his back met contact with the wall, he couldn't hold in the scream. Horrible pain spasms erupted in his lower back and spread all the way down to his feet. It was worse when Derek let him go and he fell to the floor. He was barely conscious to see Derek go full werewolf and run off to the woods.

* * *

Coming back to consciousness was an unpleasant experience. He felt the rising sun's rays hit him, and he knew that it was already morning.

His body was being racked with chills, no doubt from having a sleepover outside with no jacket. The pain in his back was dull but he could still feel it. The pain in his legs was gone, but when he tried to move them, he found that it was quite difficult.

Before he could even begin to panic, he heard someone running in his direction. A moment later someone was yelling at him and gripping his shoulders.

"Stiles! Stiles wake up!"

He tried to obey the person, and slowly open his eyes.

He opened them to see blue eyes piercing down at him. The person blinked and brown worried eyes replaced the blue piercing ones. He heard the person curse and felt a hand on his forehead. He couldn't help but shiver at the warm contact.

"Shit, you're burning up. Stay still I'm going to take you inside."

He felt a hand go under his knees and the person lifted him off the ground, embarrassingly enough bridal style. Before he could fully embrace the embarrassment, the terrible pain residing in his lower back came back in full force. Closing his eyes he screamed in pain and tried to get out of the hold.

The person who was holding him panicked and tightened his hold on him. This action only made him attempt to get out of the hold even more and scream louder. The person carrying him put him down and he soon felt hands searching his upper body.

"Where does it hurt? Am I hurting you? Stiles answer me!"

He ignored the person and instead clenched his fists. The pain was coming in waves through his lower body.

"I'm taking you to the hospital, stay still." This was all he heard before the person picked him up again. The pain intensified in his lower back and he let out another pitiful scream before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and thank you for reading. So if you have any criticism or comments about this chapter, I will appreciate it very much. So yeah I'll see you next time. Have a lovely day guys!

P.S- Don't worry Stiles did not break his back. I just twirked that line 'The straw that broke the camel's back' so don't worry no paralyzeStiles in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling of someone touching his body pulled him back to consciousness.

Opening his eyes, his senses went into overdrive in order for him to realize where the hell he was.

He was lying on his stomach on a hard mattress. His clothes were gone and he was now wearing some scratchy uncomfortable gown. A pain was in his arm and after taking a moment to fully concentrate, he felt an I.V was sticking in his arm. He could hear a constant beeping near him, and the smell of antiseptic dominated the air.

And of course the dull ache in his lower body was there.

It didn't take a genius to realize that he was in a hospital room. Also the nurse standing over him was a big giveaway. He felt her gloved hands on his lower back and the nurse gently pushed down. It didn't hurt but he shifted away.

"Stiles are you awake."

'Barely' he thought in his head, but he nodded to the nurse. From the way she called him Stiles he could only assume that she worked with Ms. McCall.

"Okay Stiles can you tell me if you feel any pain when I press down." She pressed down harder this time, and no excruciating pain happened. He remained still as she pressed down in various places of his lower back. He tried to stay still but staying still made his brain go into overdrive.

He was now in the hospital with a nurse pressing down on his lower back. Wait a minute when the hell did he drive to the hospital? How the hell did the nurse know he was having back problems? What the hell was going on?

Two seconds later he exclaimed at the nurse. "Hey how did I get here?"

The nurse looked at him in surprise and paused for a moment. "Do you not remember how you got here?"

He shook his head. The nurse gave him a worried look but said. "A friend of yours brought you in. Said he found you unconscious in your Jeep on the side of the road. When he tried to pick you up, you woke up and started yelling about your back."

He looked around his room and saw that it was only him and the nurse in the room. 'How charming Derek throws me into a wall, leaves me outside all night, and drops me off at a hospital, then leaves. And I thought that werewolves had no manners. Silly me."

The nurse stepping away interrupted his thoughts and he watched as she took a seat. With her clipboard in her lap and pen in her hand she asked. "Ok Stiles since we could only get a secondhand account on what happened, could you please tell me where you are in pain. Also if you can describe the pain you felt, that would be very helpful."

"Ugh it's kind of hard to describe."

"How about this. On a scale of one to ten, how painful was it.

"Twenty-five." Stiles mumbled through his pillow.

"Please Stiles this is actually very important."

Huffing in annoyance he said. "Ok in all seriousness, the pain was a nine out of a ten."

Stiles still on his stomach tried to move onto his side so he didn't have to talk through his pillow. He pushed himself up with his arms but he barely made his upper body get off the bed before the pain came back.

He groaned and laid himself back down on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Oh my god." He groaned through clenched teeth.

The nurse was by his side and in the corner of his eye he saw her push a blue button. "Stiles tell me what's wrong."

"A lot of pain in my lower body and it feels really heavy. It's hard to move my lower body." He buried his face into the pillow as another wave of horrible pain came from his lower back and down his legs.

"You can feel this, correct?" He felt a pen go down his leg and he nodded. Before the nurse could say anything else, a man in a white coat walked in.

"Mr. Stilinski, I see you've woken up but unfortunately you've woken up to some pain." He gave him one of those creepy doctor smiles and went through a pile of papers. After reading a few, he donned on a pair of gloves and without a warning opened the back of Stiles hospital gown. Stiles was just thankful that he was wearing his black boxers and not his batman ones.

He couldn't help but tense when he felt the doctor's hands on his back. Unlike the nurse, he was more aggressive and pressed down harshly on his lower back. He couldn't help the groan of pain that came out of him and he tried to shift away.

"Stay still a moment." The doctor ordered him. He pressed even harder on the same spot and Stiles hissed in pain. "That's a spinal injury without a doubt." The doctor declared. He took his hands off of Stiles and backed away. "You will have to stay in the hospital for about a week and this Friday we will have surgery to fix that spine of yours. Right now we will get X-rays." He finished his speech with that creepy smile.

Stiles did not smile back; instead he stared at the doctor with an expression of horror. Though he was lying on his stomach, he tried his best to stare directly at the doctor. "Wait a minute. I'm getting spinal surgery this Friday? I was fine just yesterday, a little sore but fine! And I think you need to wait cause my dad is out of town and won't be back till next week."

"Mr. Stilinski, this is a serious injury. If I wait any longer to schedule your surgery, this injury might get worse. We will call your father later on today, but as of now you are under the care of the state. And that means you are now under my care and right now I believe that surgery is the best option. Hannah prepares a Spinal tap for Mr. Stilinski and gives the results to me as soon as they are done."

"Yes Dr. Jon." Hannah replied. Without another word, Dr. Jon exited the room, closing the door with him. Hannah gave him a sympathetic smile and exited too.

Now alone in the room, Stiles began to crumble. "Oh my god, Oh my freakin god." Stiles gasped in his pillow. Was this really happening? Was he going to have freakin surgery on his spine? His breathing quickened and he wrapped his arms around his torso as panic overcame him.

Before panic could swallow him whole, the door opened and loud footsteps entered the room. Turning his head he expected to see the creepy doctor or Hannah. But instead he turned to see Derek standing in the middle of his room staring down at him.

He felt his heart race but he tried to remain calm. He tried to get up so he can face the werewolf that had thrown him into a wall just the previous night. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

The guilt of what he did yesterday to Stiles was still eating away at him. Why the hell the idiot decided to visit him during a fool moon? Even though Stiles was an idiot, it did not make what he did last night right. The moment he threw Stiles into the wall, his wolf overcame him and made him leave. His change into Alpha was still a learning experience and unfortunately Stiles had taught him a new lesson.

He still had plenty to lean about being an Alpha and protecting his pack.

The moment his wolf subsided and he was off the full moon juice, he left Boyd in charge while he ran back to Stiles. Not thinking clearly he had first ran to the other's house. When he saw an empty driveway, he immediately thought the worst.

Stile's scream from last night haunted his mind and before his wolf could dominate his thoughts, his cellphone rang.

"Derek, Stiles is on the porch and-" Boyd wasn't able to finish.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" He barked into his cell. Stile's scream was one of pain and inexperienced werewolves were the last ones he wanted to check on the already fragile kid. "You three will guard the territory; don't let anyone or anything go by. I'll be there in two minutes."

Running back to his house was a blur and when his house came to view his eyes were only on the still figure on the porch. When he was finally next to the shaking, pale, and fallen Stiles he was disgusted at himself. He left a sixteen year old kid on his porch in the middle of the night after he threw him into a wall.

After he shook Stiles and ordered him to open his eyes, he realized that Stiles was burning up. He was going to take him in the house but a scream halted him. He held him tighter, but that only made Stiles scream again. Not wanting to hurt him anymore than he already did, he placed him on the floor and searched for any injuries.

When he didn't find any but Stiles was still squirming in pain he decided that he needed a hospital. Placing the kid in his car, he was about to drive off and break several speed limits when something in the air caught his attention. Opening his window and throwing his arm out, he caught the item that Boyd had thrown at him.

He glanced at the cracked and covered in mud cellphone and realized it was Stiles. It was the one he threw into the forest last night. He nodded at Boyd and then drove off to the road. Trying to avoid any Beacon Hills police and potholes was a struggle. The third time the car dipped into one to avoid a cruiser, Stiles arched up and began to groan in pain. "My back." He slurred between barely open lips. Derek tried to get more out of him, but Stiles stubbornly remained unconscious.

When he arrived at the hospital, he carried the unconscious body into the building. Thankfully he didn't have to pull the 'I'm a possible murderer 'card in order to get help. A nurse, who seemed to recognize Stiles, steered him into room.

As the nurse took Stiles' pulse and temperature, he described , in reality lied, to her what had happened. He saw his friend's jeep on the side of the road and as a good citizen he stopped over to check if the person needed aid. When he found an unconscious sixteen year old, he immediately took him out of the car in order to take him to the hospital. When he had grabbed him, he woke up and began to yell about the pain in his back.

The nurse paid attention to that and lifted Stiles shirt and began to press down on his back. When she reached his lower back and pressed down, Derek heard Stiles heartbeat rise before he heard the groan.

The nurse took her gloves off and turned to Derek. "Well we are going to leave him in this room, and the doctor will see him as soon as he can." Derek understanding the medical lingo quickly brought out several large bills that he always carried with him. "Give him a private room, and I want the doctor to see him in a less than an hour."

The nurse stared at him in shock for a moment, but took the bills and counted it quickly. "We will move him right now and a doctor will see him in about twenty minutes."

Derek nodded in approval. "I'm going to leave and by the time I get back I want him to be seen by a doctor."

Walking out of the room he scouted the hospital till he saw an opportunity at one of the computers. Working fast he accessed Stiles account, he had to find him by his last name and his eyebrow arched when he saw his legal first name. He would keep that information in his back pocket, but right now he had to focus.

Going to the section of adults to be contacted in case of emergency, he saw that the sheriff and Scott's mother was in the section. With his fingers on the keyboard he quickly typed his name onto the section. With that done he walked around the hallway and picked up the scent of Stiles.

Following the scent, he quickly found the room that Stiles was in. He smelled two other scents in the room and he decided to stall his entrance. He listened and watched as the doctor roughly treated and talked to Stiles. When the two exited out of the room, he could hear Stiles fast heartbeat and smell panic seeping from the room.

When he walked into the room, the first thing that Stiles asked him was, what was he was doing there. Did Stiles really think that he would just leave him on his porch after throwing him into a wall?

He decided to not reply to the question and instead walked up to his bed. "Don't try to get up. I need to see something." Placing his hands over the gown he began to press down several areas of his lower back and legs.

"Can you lift your leg?" He asked.

Stiles body went tense underneath his hands and release of breath made Derek realize Stiles was attempting to do the task. Another release of breath showed another failed attempt. The legs on the bed did not move.

"When did this begin?"

"You mean the hospital stay? Today is my first day, thank you very much." Stiles mumbled the last part. Derek began to growl but stopped himself. Taking a deep breath he replied. " I mean the pain in your back Stiles."

Stiles took a deep breath before he started. "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away"

"Stiles." Derek growled.

"Fine then sourwolf no awesome intro then." Rolling his eyes he started again "I don't when it exactly began, but the pain began in my lower back. Throughout the day it spread to my pelvis. The next day, it spread to my legs. I don't know how to describe it properly, but it just feels like I'm being impaled with a nails all over my lower body."

He looked at Derek to see his expression from what he said. It looked like he was deep in thought and Stiles was afraid that he broke his brain from thinking so hard.

With a nod to himself, Derek announced. "Ok I'm guessing this is going to hurt, but I need you to stand for me."

Stiles looked at him with fear in his eyes. "Derek the doctor said I have a spinal injury. I may be only sixteen but I think I know that standing with a spinal injury is not good. And I think that-" Stiles stopped talking and cried out in pain as Derek grabbed him under the arms and took him off the bed.

When his bare feet touched the ground he shivered at the cold contact. Derek carried most of his weight and when he started to release his hold the pain began to increase.

"Oh my god Derek wait."

Letting go of Stiles for a second, he saw that Stiles was able to stand on his own, but it was extremely painful guessing from his expression. Making his task quick, he quickly ran his hand down Stiles' spine. When he reached his lower back he quickly took a hold of him again and took most of Stile's weight.

"Oh god, oh god you hate me. This is for all the times I annoyed you isn't it. Please Derek don't hurt me, I swear I'll never bother you again and I-."

"Stiles shut up and listen. I'm going to get you out of here."

"But my spine-"

"Listen!" Derek ordered. Seeing the fearful expression he sighed and said in a nonthreatening tone. "You do not have a spinal injury. You have an injury but it's not something that needs surgery. You don't need a spinal tap or whatever else that doctor said. He's a dumb fuck and we are leaving the hospital so I can take you to a person who will actually help you."

Finished with his ramble he studied Stiles face. He seemed to be considering everything that was said. Derek wondered if Stiles would take his word over a professional doctor. He wondered if he would have to take Stiles out of the hospital by the force. His plan of knocking out Stiles was halted when he looked up at Derek. Derek knew he made a decision.

"Ok." Stiles said softly, almost fearfully. Though he was afraid, he trusted Derek who several times physically harmed him and verbally threatened him and just last night threw him against a wall, over a respected doctor.

"Ok then let's get going then." Derek replied with a smile.

* * *

Wow Thank you thank you to everyone who alerted, favorite this story. A special thank you to NakedKing, Olivia, Fire dragonheart, Geeklover89, ForbiddenLeo, Sam, averagehikari, guest1, avidreader70, elise, Guest2, Guest3, guest4, Smiley-addict, Kisuke17Night, recombiantDNA, T.H-D.H-LOVER, Roxasisreal13, and Yuu13. Thank you guys so much for reviewing!

I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as well. Again if you have any criticism or comments about this chapter, I will appreciate it very much. So yeah I'll see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking through the room, Derek finally found Stile's clothes he came in underneath the hospital bed. Tossing him his shirts he ordered Stiles to get dressed so they could get the hell out of here. Keeping the jeans, he told him that pants were not the best choice for right now. His legs didn't need to be restrained any further. Stiles said nothing and just listened and did whatever Derek told him to do. When Derek told him he would be back, he just nodded.

Walking out of the room, he made his way to his car. Bringing out his phone he reread his text. 'Bring shorts for Stiles.' He sent the text to his pack five minutes ago. He was sure the pack would have delivered the shorts by now.

Going to his car, he was glad to see a plastic bag was settled on his dashboard. His pack had done well. Grabbing the bag he was momentarily confused to find the bag did not contained one pair of shorts but four clothing materials. He sighed and looked through the material. He could tell exactly who brought which clothes.

First two he pulled out were a pair of very short shorts, one in denim while the other was hot pink. Isaac and Erica no doubt. Grabbing the other two he saw a pink short skirt, along with some beige khakis. Erica again and Boyd. Well at least he had one beta he could count on.

Taking the khakis, he threw the rejects into the car and made his way back to the hospital entrance. When he was midway through the parking, he stopped when his ears picked up voices in Stiles' room. He easily recognized Stiles but the nurse in the room was not Hannah.

"Here take this."

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

"Just something for you to relax, Doctor Jon didn't like your blood results. We are going to have a few tests done before we move forward with your spinal tap." The sound of something dropping into Stiles' hand was heard.

"When did I get my blood drawn?"

"Sir just take the medication." He heard the irritation in the nurses' voice and he hoped it wouldn't pressure Stiles to take the unknown medication.

"Whatever you say boss." Stiles answered tiredly.

God dammit Stiles! Growling he ran the rest of the way and when he was inside the hospital, he quickly walked to the room. He didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention. With Stiles 'room in front of him, he quickly let himself in. Eyes immediately drawn to Stiles, his jaw clenched tightly when he saw a sleeping Stiles.

He was gone for only three minutes and Stiles was now knocked out cold. Staring down the nurse he demanded. "What the hell did you give him?"

"Sir lower you voice and leave the room." The nurse warned him. He watched as she crept closer to a red button on the side of the bed. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Derek declared to the nurse. "I'm one of his emergency contacts. I received a call this morning."

The woman sized him up with a glare and with her arm already stretched out she said in a demanding tone. "Identification card please."

Giving her his I.D he watched as she went out of the room to a computer and pulled up Stiles' file. Derek watched her eyes go back and forth to scanning the emergency contact list while glancing at his ID. He knew he was legally able to take out Stiles out of the hospital, but he wanted to do it without getting any attention.

Looking over at Stiles he saw he had his gown on, but underneath it he was wearing his two shirts. He never understood why he did wear two shirts, especially in the summer. He also didn't understand why he would take medicine he didn't even know. Granted it was from a nurse but still, no one could be trusted now.

He really wished now that he hadn't taken Stiles to the hospital. He should have just taken him to Dr. Souki but he honestly thought he had broken the sophomore's back. He had panicked and now Stiles was once again paying the price. Looking at Stiles he realized another problem. Though Stiles had managed to put his shirts on, he was still pantless.

"God damn it." Derek groaned. Trying to make this as fast and nonawkward as possible, he put the pants on Stiles. Just in time too, since the nurse came back into the room looking pissed off. She looked at the dressed unconscious Stiles and then to Derek who returned the eye contact.

"So I'm guessing you want us to release him?" She asked in a sarcastic tone. Derek nodded and said with authority. "Yes, I am one of his emergency contacts, and since his father is absent, Stiles' health decisions lie in my hands."

"Alright then, just sign these release forms and you and Mr. Stilinski can leave."

Derek took the forms and pen, and saw that he had to print his name and put his signature. Thinking on his toes, he did his worst penmanship to where his first and last name merged into one, while his signature looked like a one year olds drawing. Now no one would know it was him that signed the forms. He also reminded himself that he once again have to go onto Stiles' file to erase his name from the emergency contact list. Giving the nurse back the forms, he almost smiled at her face when she saw his print and signature. With a roll of her eyes and muttering about not caring, she left the room.

* * *

When he finally got the limp body of Stiles into the passenger seat, he muttered about stupid kids taking unknown medicine. He didn't even know how strong of medicine that was. How long was Stiles going to be asleep? He didn't know because dumbass Stiles thought it was smart to take medicine and not even ask what it was.

Muttering some curses, he pulled out his keys and started the car. Looking over at his blind spot, he almost jumped when he saw a fully awake Stiles staring up at him. "What the hell Stiles!"

Stiles was going to answer but stopped when he had to yawn. He finally said in a tired voice. "Calm down Sour wolf."

"You were awake this entire time?"

"Yeah man, the nurse only gave me a Normison. I grew tolerant of those sleep tablets by the time I was thirteen."

Derek rolled his eyes at the exaggerated comment and raised his hand to fix his rearview mirror. The sharp flinch by Stiles caused him to look at the sophomore in concern. He had his arms over his head in a weak attempt to protect himself. Derek didn't know what he was protecting himself from.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

Stiles peaked through his arms and weakly admitted. "I thought you were going to bash my head into the dashboard." Seeing the raised eyebrow he explained further. "Remember the Danny and the changing of the shirts situation. Miguel?" Making a scowling a face he said in a mocked voice of Derek's. "You know what that was for!"

Now he remembered. "You deserved that."

"I didn't think I deserved a concussion." Stiles muttered more to himself. Derek scoffed and turned to look at a scowling Stiles. "I barely hit your head against the wheel." Frowning he realized how bad that comment sounded.

Stiles seemed to think so too. "Yeah that's why I didn't go to sleep for two days because the massive bump on my forehead wasn't worth the worry." Making eye contact with him he sternly scolded. "Newsflash Derek! Stiles no heal fast! Stiles human. Jeez I think I should just go round with a human sticker on my forehead. Maybe then you werewolves will remember."

Derek gritted his teeth and looked away. Drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, the rest of the drive went quietly. Well that was until Stiles head shot up and he covered his face with his hands. "Oh my god!"

Derek thinking that something was horribly wrong sharply pulled the car over. He quickly leaned towards Stiles. "What's wrong? Is it your back or your le-"

"Shit what happened to Scott! My phone, where is my phone!" Stiles paused his frantic search to look up and glare at Derek. Pointing an accusing finger he yelled. "You threw my phone in the forest! It's probably broken in thousands of piec-"

Derek was the one who interrupted now, as he pushed the phone, still working, towards Stiles. The sophomore snatched it and checked for any texts or missed calls. When seeing there was none he quickly called his best friend and waited anxiously for an answer.

Derek knew Scott answered because of two reasons. His superior hearing and the way Stiles face lit up when Scott finally answered. The werewolf sounded tired but overall happy. He told Stiles how he ran with coyotes the entire time and how he painfully ran into some 'cactuses'. Stiles was of course quick to correct him in the plural term was actually 'cacti'. His mother's voice was heard in the background sternly telling him that he was not allowed to be on the phone. With a quick goodbye Scott ended the call.

He frowned at how the conversation ended and not once did Scott ask how Stiles was. Pain was clearly in Stiles' voice but of course the thick headed werewolf didn't pick it up. He was also angry at how Stiles failed to mention that he had a serious injury. Taking a quick look at him, he scoffed when he saw that he was smiling now.

"Glad that everything went ok for Scott." Stiles mumbled.

"How are you holding up?" Derek questioned.

Stiles tried not to panic since lying was his main strength and unfortunately Derek was immune to it. So he went to his second strongest tactic. Sarcasm. "Oh you know I'm just unable to move my legs at the moment. I'm doing pretty good."

Derek scoffed and ignored the comment. "We are almost there." The car ride once again fell into silence.

When they drove into a small parking lot, Stiles looked at the building in front of him. A sign that showed a set of teeth and dentist tools was in front of the building. With an arched eyebrow he asked in alarm. "A dentist office?"

Instead of answering, Derek pointed his finger above the dentist office. Following Derek's fingers he saw there was a second story. It was a small room but he saw it was a chiropractor's office. So a chiropractor was going to help him. Eyes returning downward, he turned to Derek with a pale face when he saw two flights of stairs.

"Ugh how the hell am I supposed to get up there. I don't think I can go up those stairs. I'm not batman who carries a grappling hook handy."

Derek didn't respond until he went to the passenger side of the car and opened the car door. "There's an elevator, right beside the stairs." Looking down at Stiles, he stretched his hand out to him.

"Let's get this over with." Stiles murmured. He took Derek's hand and when the werewolf lifted him, he instantly let go of it. Derek however kept his grip on the others hand and only let go when Stiles let out a cry of pain.

He fell back into the seat and buried his face into the car's upholstery. "Oh god." The pain had waken the moment he tried to move his legs. The pain in his lower body was the worst it had ever been. Looking around he tried to see his options. Glancing at Derek he thought if he would carry him. But the memory of the werewolf carrying him earlier and the pain it had caused crossed that idea.

The only other option was him having to walk to the office. He sighed and covered his eyes with his hands. Oh god he didn't want to think of how much pain he would be in just by walking. Just moving and trying to get up was extremely painful. Uncovering his eyes, he looked up at Derek expecting to see the sour wolf with an impatient expression.

He didn't expect to see Derek looking away with guilt written all over his face. Taking a deep breath he braced himself for the pain and slowly tried to get out of the car. A week before an easy task, but now it a struggle. When he tried to move his legs outside, he tried for a few moments before he realized his legs could barely lift off the ground.

'Oh god I'm practically paralyzed.' Stiles screamed in his mind. He was beginning to panic but overcame it by calmly thinking. 'No Stiles, Derek said this guy would help me. Everything is going to be ok." Taking a hold of his leg with his hands, he lifted them out of the car. Just mild pain there, good to know.

Taking a hold of the grab handle, he hauled himself slowly and carefully.

Oh god this was painful. Pain burst from his lower back to his feet and left him momentarily frozen. Derek thinking he needed help grabbed his elbow and pulled him upwards and out of the car. Stiles screamed and grabbed hold of the arm that was pulling him.

"Derek stop! Please." The hand let go as if burned but hovered over him. Now fully out of the car, he leaned against Derek's car. Too many things were happening at the moment for him

He was trying to regulate his breathing while biting his lip so he wouldn't cry out again. Just standing felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing him all over his lower body. There was also so much pressure there that it felt like he was going to fall from it.

"Stiles can you walk?" He heard Derek ask. He nodded quickly and pushed himself off the car. Taking another breath, he looked towards the building to where the elevator was. Lifting his foot, he walked to the elevator. A mere fifty feet was the distance between him and the elevator. He could do this.

Though in the beginning he tried to lift his feet, ten seconds later he was now dragging his way. His face was pinched with pain and his hands were clenched into tight fists. Derek walked by his side the entire way, and his hands hovered as if ready to grab if he would fall.

When his breathing got heavy, Derek tried to help him, but he refused. He couldn't accept help. How the hell did Derek expect him to survive at home if he couldn't even walk without help?

When they finally reached the elevator, Stiles practically fell against the wall. His body was sweating and a headache was beginning to pound his temples. Closing his eyes for a moment, he opened them when a hand covered his forehead. All he saw were worried eyes looking down at him.

"Fuck I think you have a fever."

"To think my day couldn't get better." He gave him a strained smile but it quickly fell when a spasm of pain hit him. A ding of bell announced the elevator's arrival and Stiles slowly stumbled in while Derek held the doors open.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." He thought aloud. With his mind in a haze he couldn't remember it without his headache getting worse.

"Don't stress about it. If it's important you will remember it. Eventually."

He didn't have time to comment back since the elevators opened. Thankfully the chiropractor's office was just a few feet from the elevator. Taking another deep breath he dragged his way to the office. Dr. Souki the door read. Before he could even reach the doorknob Derek was in front of him opening the door. Turning to him he said with guilty eyes and a smile. "Don't worry this guy is a god. He'll have you healed in no time."

For some reason, it seemed Derek was trying to reassure himself.

Walking into the office, he saw it was quite small. There was a small empty waiting room, only four waiting chairs, where a reception window was connected to one of the walls. He also noted a door that no doubt led to the treating rooms. He was going to sit back down, but he decided against it. He didn't want to go through the pain of standing up again.

The door of the waiting room opened and a tall, dark, lean, well-dressed man came out. With a thick accent he exclaimed. "Mr. Hale!" The man embraced Derek and stood back to look at him. "You look good. Very good. Back not giving you any problems?"

Derek shook his head and turned to Stiles who was awkwardly leaning against one of walls. Derek opened his mouth to introduce him, but Dr. Souki cut him off by walking up to Stiles. The man towered over him, and his eyes looked over him.

"You! Get into my office, right now." The chiropractor ordered sternly. Stiles looked at Derek then back at the man. "Can you walk?" Dr. Souki exclaimed.

"A little." Stiles said in a small voice. The man was intimidating for some odd reason. He led the way and opened the door to reveal a small, short hallway that led to three different rooms. "Go all the way straight and lay down on the massage chair. If you need help just yell."

Stiles could only nod and drag himself through the waiting room and down the hallway.

The moment he was out of the door, Dr. Souki turned to Derek with a stern look. "How old is that boy."

"He's sixteen. Souki his symptoms are just like Tony's."

Dr. Souki's eyebrows rose and he turned to glance at slow retreating figure of Stiles. "Are you his guardian?"

"For the week I am."

The chiropractor nodded and pointed to one of the waiting chairs. "I can only heal what God wants me to heal. I will help him as best as I can." With that said he turned and walked to the room, closing the door behind him. Not that it would keep Derek from hearing what was happening in the room.

* * *

"Do you take any drugs?"

"No."

"Have you ever drank alcohol?" Stiles remained quiet for a moment. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Have you had any problems when trying to move your bowels?"

"No."

"Ok that's enough twenty one questions, don't you think? Let's see what is wrong with your body."

Stiles tried his best to nod, but it was kind of hard when he was lying face down on the massage chair. The chiropractor's hands pressed down on his upper back, and shoulders and Stiles felt no pain. "Good." The man mumbled to himself as he lowered to the middle of his back. The same result.

When his hands pressed down on his lower back, Stiles hissed. The area was now tender and the man was just making it worse by rubbing his thumbs over the area. "Try to lift your legs."

Taking a deep breath, he tried but it was no use. His legs remained stubbornly still.

"Have you done any work or exercise where you put strain on your back?"

'Well there was Lacrosse, but that didn't really count since he just did suicides. He guessed all the times that people threw him into walls kind of put a strain on his back. Scott had done a couple, Derek it was like a damn greeting for him, Erica did it once, and oh yeah Allison's dad in the hospital. Plus that one time, he treaded water for two hours while keeping Derek and himself afloat while the Kanima watched them.

Instead of saying this, the words that came out of his mouth was, "I play Lacrosse."

"A very physical sport." Dr. Souki commented. Again he rubbed his thumbs over his lower back, causing a pain to go through his lower body. He couldn't help but flinch away from him but a hand on his middle of his back and held him still. But it wasn't threatening like the doctors was. It was a comforting gesture.

"You have a bulging disk in your lower spine. Very serious and painful injury. It is caused when the back is strained. When the disk is bulged, it pinches all the other nerves. That's why your legs aren't working."

"Do I need surgery?" Stiles asked timidly.

Though Stiles was still lying face down, he could just picture Dr. Souki shaking his head viciously while he exclaimed. "Not right now! I'll do my best to heal you. I am not like other doctors. Doctors see injury, immediate surgery! No tests, no other opinions. They think surgery solves all the problems. Wrong!"

Taking his hands off his patients back, he carefully lifted Stiles shirts up. "Is this ok?"

Stiles not used to medical professionals asking his opinion or consent said. "Um yeah that's fine; just do what you have to do."

"Ok, this is going to be painful; you tell me if I need to stop. This is the first appointment; I can't do too much on your damaged back. We have to take this slowly because this is a very serious injury."

Going through one of his drawers he pulled out a lotion and put some on his hand. Placing both hands on Stile's lower back, he began to push and pull the area. The lotion felt like it was burning his back and he gripped the edges of the chair. When more lotion was applied and the hands began to deepen into his skin, he couldn't help the yell of pain that escaped his lips.

Derek who was leafing through a magazine, stopped when he heard Stiles cry out in pain. Sighing he combed his fingers through his hair in frustration. He could practically feel the pain as the smell of it reeked from the back room.

He knew Dr. Souki would be able to heal Stiles. He was better than any doctor in the hospital, and was a master when it came down to the human body. He remembered how his entire family freaked out when his human cousin, Tony, was complaining about lower back pain. He was a wrestler and was in the heavy weight class. Thankfully they had taken him to Dr. Souki first and didn't have to deal with dipshit doctors.

In one visit he had healed Tony of a bulging disk and he was able to wrestle again. He knew that a bulging disk was usually caused by heavy strain to the back. While eavesdropping on what was going on in the room, he couldn't help but cringe when the chiropractor had asked Stiles if he often strained his back.

He thought of all the times he pushed the sixteen year old into walls with no restraint. He was sure Stiles had fell prey to Scott's anger when he had first been turned. Thinking of all the possible times Stiles had been strained, Derek wondered how the hell the kid didn't a bulging disk sooner.

The sound of footsteps caused him to look towards the door. When Dr. Souki stepped out followed by a still struggling Stiles, his stomach twisted.

"What happened? Are you not able to heal him?" He asked in alarm. Stiles pale and sweating was now leaning against a wall, stared at Derek. He never saw the werewolf lose his cool.

The chiropractor walked behind Stiles and placed a hand over his lower back. Stiles flinched but stayed still. "This is not a one appointment injury Mr. Hale. This is a serious injury and it will require several appointments. This sixteen year old boy's disk is very damaged, but I will try my best to heal it."

Dr. Souki paused for a moment and made sure Stiles wasn't looking. He glanced up at Derek and mouthed out 'Too skinny' before he focused back on Stile's spine. "I will see you tomorrow, at two. Try to wear shorts or P.E ones for tomorrow." Looking down at Stiles he said sternly. "I want you on bed rest, do not do anything that can possibly harm your back. Try to walk a little, but that's it. Also take something for that fever. I don't want you having a bulging disk and a fever!"

"Of course Dr. Souki." Stiles replied weakly. He felt and looked like shit and was ready to go home.

The walk back to the car was easier, a little painful, but it was still the easiest walk he had for a while. Buckling himself in, he was already halfway asleep. When his eyes were about to close, he finally remembered what he forgot.

"Oh my god! I forgot to call my dad!" Grabbing his phone, he was slightly relieved when he saw that he had no missed calls. His dad did have the habit where he would turn off his phone during movies, or presentations.

Calling him he was even more relieved when he got sent to voicemail. "Hey dad, so yeah if the hospital calls you just ignore it. It was due to some files being mixed around somehow my emergency contacts got duplicated on others files. Imagine my surprise when I got a call from Ms. McCall screaming at me about a spinal injury! So yeah any calls from the hospital just ignore and erase. Alright love ya, dad." Ending the call, he closed his eyes and smiled at his quick wit.

Derek said nothing and soon the car ride was in silence. Stiles soon was fast asleep and Derek glanced at him. He thought about what Dr. Souki said about Stiles being too thin. The kid ate like an animal, so he didn't understand how the kid could be thin. Stopping at a red light he glanced again at him, and realized how Stiles always wore two shirts. Even when he wore his sweat suit, his zipper was up to his neck.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he carefully lifted Stiles shirts to see his torso. He stared at the sixteen year olds stomach for a few moments before gently placing it down. It had felt like someone had just dumped a cold bucket of water over him.

Stiles was skinny. Not 'ribs piercing through his skin' skinny, but he was definitely underweight for his height and age.

He just hoped that however long he stayed to help Stiles, it would be long enough to fix this weight problem too. The sophomore definitely needed to gain a few pounds.

When he finally made it to the Stilinski driveway, he quickly parked the car. The stop of the car was enough to make Stiles wake up. Looking around he saw that he was home and started to unbuckled himself.  
Yawning he said "Alright thanks for the drive, Derek. Don't worry I'll find a ride tomorrow so yeah see you later."

Derek gave him a surprise look and letting his actions speak for him, he pulled the keys out of his car. "What are you doing?" Stiles asked in alarm.

"I'm going to stay with you until you get better." Derek stated it as if it was a fact. Seeing Stiles surprised face and hearing him once again try to persuade him to leave, Derek growled. He didn't like the fearful look that crossed Stiles face. Trying to remain calm he explained. "Stiles I've seen this injury before. You're basically going to be paralyzed and you're going to need help. Just let me help you."

Groaning he replied. "You can stay till night, and then you have to return to your pack. I'll be fine." Opening the door he lifted one leg out with his hands, but quickly stopped and froze.

His face pinched with pain, he covered his face with his hands. This by far was the worst pain he had ever felt in his entire life. Biting his lip, he cursed and tried to move the other one but stopped.

"Oh my god." He breathed out through gritted teeth. He felt his eyes burning and he tried his best not to let any tears fall, but dear god his lower body felt like it was on fire. He cursed again and wondered how the hell he was going to walk to his house.

While Stiles was thinking and trying his best not to cry, Derek watched him from the driver seat. The car was filled with smell of frustration, pain, and anger. Seeing the usual cheery sixteen year old cringe in pain made an entire new smell enter the car.

Guilt was written all over Derek's body. His face, eyes, and body were all screaming guilt as he watched Stiles try his best to not cry over the pain. He silently promised to himself that his first priority would be to help Stiles get better. In the back of his mind, he heard his wolf growl in agreement.

* * *

Wow I've never had such a large response for fic before, so I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who Favorited and alerted this story. Also a VERY BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed. Thank you so so so much guys!

So if you have any criticism or comments about this chapter, I will appreciate it very much. So see you guys next time and I hope I didn't disappoint you guys.

P.S- Does anyone have a spare invite to Ao3 they wouldn't mind giving me. I really want to join but the wait is like six months. So yeah if you have a spare, I would be VERY grateful!


	4. Chapter 4

The next ten minutes were uncomfortable, guilt consuming, and had his inner wolf whimpering. The short trip from the Stilinski driveway to the front door had Stiles gripping his arm for support and leaning his entire body on him. He had offered to carry him, but he had refused and muttered about it being too painful.

When they had finally reached the front door, Stiles was shaking and his face was red from a mixture of frustration and pain. The kid also reeked of sickness. Derek watched him as he leaned against the door and took deep breaths. With a shaky hand he brought out his house key and unlocked the door. He took careful steps inside and Derek took a step forward. He halted when Stiles turned to him and said in a pained voice. "Thanks for taking me to the chiropractor but I've changed my mind. You should leave now."

Derek stared at him, thinking that maybe he had misheard him. When the door started to close, he acted fast by stopping the door with his foot. He looked up at the other with a hard glare and said with a growl. "Why the hell would I leave, when you barely made it to your front step?" He didn't wait for an answer and instead pushed the door open, being sure to not jar Stiles though. Not like the other could do much except stagger back and glare at him.

Derek quickly scanned the house, he had only been in Stiles' room, and saw the living room had a large couch. Stiles watched him as he walked to his living room and repeated himself with anger now in his voice. "Leave." The werewolf paid no attention to him and instead got all the couch's pillows and began to line them on the seats of it. "You will have to stay on the couch; it's going to be a while till you can go upstairs. If you need anything from your room better tell me now because I'm not running all night getting your shit."

When he didn't get a response, he looked up to see a still standing Stiles who was clenching the doorknob with a white knuckle grip. Before the alpha could speak, Stiles cut him off by yelling out. "Get the fuck out of my house! Go back to your pack! Go buy a bone and go bury it! Chase your fucking tail for all I care!"

The rage that was flooding from him stopped when the pain from standing for so long hit him. He grasped the doorknob with both hands and struggled to keep standing. When he felt his knees falling, a hand grasped his bicep before they could even bend. He leaned his exhausted and pained body against Derek's and just stood there for a moment.

His eyes were burning and he felt them begin to water.

No, not in front of him. Get it together! Don't cry, it's doesn't even hurt that bad. As if taunting him, a wave of pain had him grabbing the werewolf tighter. Derek said nothing but gently nudged him to walk towards the couch. He shuffled his way to the couch and leaned onto the arm of it. Derek vanished but he saw him running upstairs.

Tired and in pain from standing, he carefully started to sit himself down. He immediately regretted that decision when pain flowed from his back to his feet. He tried to stand up again but he couldn't even lift himself up. He groaned in pain and decided to just get it over with. He fell onto the couch and gasped when his back met with the cushion. It felt like someone was stabbing him. He tried to pick up his legs onto the couch, but he couldn't lift them up.

He again had to manually pick them up and place them onto the couch. He writhed and tried to move to a comfortable position. But no matter where he lied, the pain was there just overtaking his lower body.

The horror of finding out that even a sofa cushion could give him extreme pain, is what finally undid him. His breath hitched and he didn't even try to stop the tears. He was exhausted, angry, and in pain. He just wanted to be alone. He didn't want Derek here, to see him breakdown.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, made him bury his face into the cushion. The tears didn't stop and if anything increased. But this time they were caused by anger. He closed his eyes and refused to look up at the werewolf. When he was close enough he growled between deep breaths. "Go away."

"I'm not going anywhere." Derek replied casually. He tried to press his hand to his forehead but Stiles moved his head away from the hand as if burned. Which was ironic since he himself was burning up.

Opening his eyes, he looked up at the other with red puffy eyes. "Derek please leave." Stiles pleaded in a quiet voice. He closed his eyes and tried to stop crying. The pain in his lower back dulled but he could still feel it. He said nothing when Derek placed a blanket over him and instead pointed to the door. He heard the Alpha scoff but walked to the kitchen instead of the door. He shut his eyes tighter and made himself fall asleep.

Hopefully with him asleep, Derek would leave. He thought he saw that on Animal Planet the other day, the predator would grow bored if the prey was still and leave. Yes this would have to work.

A minute later he had fallen asleep, finally able to escape Derek and the pain.

By the time Derek did come back, Stiles was dead asleep. Sighing, he came back with a wet rag, and carefully placed it on the other's forehead. His eyes looked over him and he stopped when he came to the stomach. Picking up the shirt he again looked at the stomach and how it dipped in the middle. Stiles had definitely lost a lot of weight.

He placed the shirt back down and walked to the fridge. He saw that the Stilinski household was stocked with food, which made him wonder how the hell Stiles was so damn skinny. Taking out ground beef from the freezer he decided that he would cook spaghetti for dinner. Something filled with carbs would be good for Stiles.

Half an hour later, he placed a heaping amount of the red pasta into a bowl. He walked over to the sleeping form, and gently shook his shoulder. "Stiles wake up. You need to eat dinner." He got no reaction so he shook a little harder and still received no reaction. "Damn it." He cursed.

He placed the bowl down and felt Stiles' forehead. He cursed again. He was still burning up. Picking up the now dry rag he rewet it and picked a few things from the freezer. He had forgotten something that had to be done when after coming home from the chiropractor.

Placing the wet rag on the burning forehead, he then carefully placed an ice pack on his lower back. The muscles in his back would be opening from the chiropractor and the ice pack would help them close. He was hoping that the chill would wake Stiles up but he remained stubbornly asleep.

Sighing in frustration, he put the bowl in the microwave and ate his own dinner alone. It was quiet and lonely. He hated these kind of dinners.

He kept in ear out for Stiles, but he kept silent through the entire meal. When he went to go check on him, he started to worry when he was still burning up.

Looking through the medicine cabinet he found the basic medicines. Going for the Advil, he took the bottle and walked back to the side of the couch. Gently shaking his shoulder, he didn't stop till Stiles' eyes began to flutter open.

"What?" He muttered still half asleep. He tried to sit up but stopped and froze. He groaned and lay back down, burying his face into the couch. Derek took out three Advils and was going to give them to him, but the sound of an accelerating heart stopped him. He looked down at Stiles.

His back was shaking as the silent sobs racked his body. His face was wet as the tears streamed down while his hand reached up to Derek. He took the Advil bottle and shook out five pills. He threw them into his mouth and dry swallowed them all in one gulp.

Derek now speechless stood still when Stiles looked up at him and said through gritted teeth. "Leave now. I don't want you here. I'm just going to sleep! Go away!" He now yelled at him.

Derek had never seen an angry Stiles before and he didn't like it. He preferred the sarcastic Stiles over the one that was currently glaring at him. He said nothing, but instead walked out of the house. His wolf was growling in anger over how stupid Stiles was being. He wanted, no he needed to protect his pack and it ifurited him that Stiles rejected him.

He was the god damn Alpha!

Taking a deep breath, he walked back to the door and listened. He could hear small mumblings from Stiles but he knew that he was sleep talking. He entered the house quietly and went to the freezer to grab another ice pack.

The entire night, he rewetted the rag and changed the ice packs when they became room temperature. He took a spot on the smaller couch, and his eyes never strayed too far from the sleeping form on the couch. His wolf would whine when Stiles would move in his sleep and a pained groan would come from him.

When his eyes glanced at the clock he saw that it was already seven in the morning. He got up and was quickly going to check on his pack before returning. When the door opened, he heard a heartbeat quicken. He turned around to see Stiles barely waking up.

"Did you just come back?" He asked through a yawn.

"Yeah just checking youre still alive." The lie came out so easily. "I'm leaving right now. I'll check on you again later today." Later meaning in half an hour but his tone made it seem like hours.

Stiles nodded and reburied his face in the cushion. Derek made his way to the door, but not before swiping Stiles' car and house keys. He knew how unpredictable he was, and was not leaving car keys in his reach. Walking to his car, he texted the pack saying that he was coming to the station in three minutes.

An hour later he ran back to the Stilinski house, since he didn't want people seeing his car in the driveway. The last thing he wanted was noisy neighbors thinking that the murderer Derek Hale was torturing the sheriff's son.

When he entered the house, the smell of medicine infiltrated his nose. He glanced at the couch and saw Stiles was out cold. His breathing was slow and so was his heartbeat. He walked towards him but stopped when the smell of medicine hit him again. Turning towards the kitchen, he followed the awful smell. He stopped when he saw what was on the table.

Dayquil, Nightquil, and Tylenol Pm were all open on the table. A cup on the counter was also there, and when he picked it up he immediately set it down. It reeked of something foul. He again looked at the three medicine bottles and then at the overpowering scented cup. Finally it came to him.

No, Stiles wouldn't do this. He wouldn't mix three powerful medicines. While repeating those words in his head, he ran to the couch cup still in hand. Bending over the still form, he smelled him and recoiled when he reeked of the medicine.

"Stiles?" He shook him and listened to his shallow breathing. "Stiles!" He now yelled, panic edged in his voice now. Oh fuck. Did he overdose on the medicine? Was that even possible?

His mind now going into overdrive he again tried to wake the other up. "What the fuck did you do?" He growled out in anger and worry as he shook the still form harder. "Wake up you idiot!" He yelled and gave an aggressive shake.

Stiles eyes finally flew open and he muttered still half asleep. "Dude shut up."

"Stiles did you drink all of that." Derek pointed to the three medicine bottles and then shook the empty cup for emphasis. His heart still had not slow down even though Stiles was now awake.

"Yeah that's my normal amount I take." He sluggishly replied.

"Why the hell do you take so much!" Derek exclaimed. His worry increased more, now that he learned this was a normal dosage for the sophomore.

"I need to in order for the medicine to actually work. I take it too much so I grew tolerant of the normal dosage. Don't worries I'll be fine." Stiles said in a carefree drowsy tone. He closed his eyes and soon he was limp in Derek's arms.

Derek still having a tight grip on him forced himself to let go of him. He took a step back but his wolf growled. Following his instinct, he sat in front of the couch and listened to Stiles' breathing. He didn't move and he decided he would sit there until Stiles woke up. His heartbeat was still beating fast, because he realized something. Something he should have realized long ago.

Stiles is a human. A fragile, non magical, non-super healing human.

And Derek was killing him.

* * *

Holy shit guys thank you for alerting, favoring, and especially reviewing this story. You guys are awesome!

Also I would have never guessed that some readers had actually gone through the pain of having a bulging disk! So for those who think that I may be exaggerating the pain, NO. Bulging disk is an EXTREMELY painful injury. I have only gotten lower back bulging disks, and it is LITTERALLY like you're paralyzed. Scary painful experience.

So hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you guys next time!

Please review with any comments or thoughts about this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek glanced at the clock and tapped his finger impatiently against the floor. It was already twelve in the afternoon and Stiles had yet to wake up. Still seated against the couch he was quiet so he could listen to the breathing of the human asleep on the couch. It was already noon, and neither of them had eaten anything yet. He had originally plan to wait for the other to naturally wake up, but that plan was quickly crumbling. Finally tired of waiting, he gave up and walked to the kitchen.

Five minutes later, Derek stood proudly in front of two deluxe layered sandwiches with the works. Balancing both plates on one arm, he grabbed two water bottles with his other hand. Walking with complete balance, he made it back to the living room with ease.

Waking up the slumbering teenager wasn't so easy.

He tried first calling the other's name. When that didn't work he attempted to lightly shake his shoulder. Now growing impatient he did the first two while adding a mild slap for emphasis to wake up. When Stile's finally came back to the land of the living, he did it with a start.

Stiles gasped and his limbs went flying trying to push Derek away. A strangled cry escaped before Derek could pin him down. Staring at him in the eye he said calmly and assuring. "Stiles calm down, you're fine. You're home and safe. But I need you to calm down before I let go."

A small nod was all he got for a response. Holding in a sigh he let the teenager go and watched him. Stiles eyes were still dazed but he seemed to finally be awake now. He covered his eyes with his arm and sighed. His heartbeat was still erratic and his body was tense. A part of Derek wanted to ask what he was dreaming about, but he decided against it.

Instead he shoved the plate of food in front of Stiles' face. He watched as the other made an expression of amusement. Turning to the werewolf he gave him a wide smile and said in an over happy encouraging voice. "Good boy! Now go eat it in the kitchen! Go on!"

It took all of Derek's willpower not to rip the other's throat out. Instead he growled menacingly. "Eat the sandwich. Now."

The plate was out of his hands in the next second. "Good boy." He taunted back as he patted the teenager on the head. He heard a few grumbled curses but he chose to ignore them. Taking his own plate he sat on the couch and bit into his sandwich. Three bites later and his plate was bare. Still hungry he got up to make another. "You want another?" He called out to Stiles.

He looked up and saw the other shake his head no. Shrugging he made two more for himself. When he walked back to the living room, he saw Stiles' plate was on the table. His sandwich was only a third eaten but he showed no action that he was going to eat more.

Derek not liking what he was seeing got the plate and placed it back on Stiles' lap. "Eat more." He commanded.

"No can do sourwolf." Stiles snapped back. He again placed the plate on the table and glared at Derek. The werewolf was going to snatch it again but Stiles voice cut his movement. "I don't do well eating large meals right now."

"What the hell do you mean you don't eat large meals?"

"I mean over the past few months, a three times a day decent size meal hasn't been on the top of my priority list. I've been snacking at various hours and my appetite has changed because of that." Seeing the angry look on the Alpha's face he added. "It's no big deal. I planned to get my appetite back this summer. No big deal." He repeated himself for emphasis.

The werewolf said nothing and instead sat down and ate his food. The room was filled with uncomfortable silence. A few minutes was all Stiles could take being quiet. Rubbing his head he asked sheepishly. "So what time is it?"

It's twelve. Your chiropractor appointment is in two hours. With the pace you have right now, I suggest you start getting ready right now."

Stiles rolled his eyes at him and carefully started to stand himself upright. His pinched expression went smooth as he stood up. He still had a hand on the couch's arm but it was obvious that he was in less pain. "Holy shit Dr. Souki is a god!" He exclaimed.

"Don't say that to his face. The man will rant about how healing only comes from God himself." Derek remembered all too well the hour his family spent standing in the small office as the chiropractor went on and on about how he was only able to do what he did, thanks to God.

Stiles nodded at him and began to walk towards what Derek presumed was the bathroom. He stared at him and though he was in less pain, he was still stiff and needed to use the walls to support him. Ironic much.

He scoffed at his thoughts. Stiles looked back at him and thought the scoff was directed at him. "I'm able to walk to the bathroom by myself. Perverted Wolf." He muttered the last part, but Derek was sure Stiles was knowledgeable in werewolf's advanced hearing.

"I'm not a pervert!" He yelled. With a threat on his lips, he stood up and took a step towards Stiles. The teenager put his arms in front of him and said in mock panic. "Hey Stop! Don't touch me there! That sir is my no-no square!"

"Stiles just get ready damn it!" The teenager laughed at his expense and made his slow journey to the bathroom. When he closed the door, Derek fell onto the couch and buried his face into the cushion. It was going to be a long day today.

* * *

The appointment went smoothly and forty minutes after two, they were leaving the small office. Stiles was mumbling about how he felt better going in than he did coming out after the appointment. Dr. Souki already explained to him that this was only because his nerves were once again being forced to be opened. Still he complained the entire walk to the car.

He covered his head with his hoodie and pressed his forehead against the cool window. The pain was once again radiating from his back and he quickly tried to fall asleep. Before he could fall asleep, he glanced at the werewolf and saw that he had a piece of paper in his lap.

"What's that?" He mumbled.

Derek looked at him and quickly followed where his eyes fell. "That's some names of some pills Souki suggested for you. I'm guessing you weren't listening?"

Stiles rolled his eyes at the comment and snapped back. "Yeah couldn't really focus when it feels like freaking Bane is jumping on my spine!"

"Bane?"

"Why do I even try?" Stiles grumbled as he tugged his hoodie even lower.

The car ride once again fell into silence.

Derek glanced at the paper that was in his lap. In messy handwriting he read 'B-100 & Acidophilus & Probiotic Complex'. Both were dietary supplement pills and were supposed to help Stiles get the necessary vitamins he needed. Souki advised this when Derek had pulled him aside and told him about how little the teenager ate.

With the prescription in hand he drove to the local pharmacist, local meaning the only one in Beacon Hills. When he parked his car, he was momentarily confused. He didn't know whether he should leave the car on, or force Stiles to get out. He looked at the teenager and saw that underneath the hood he was asleep.

He sighed heavily but his decision was made. Leaving the car on, he locked the doors and gently closed the door.

Walking into the pharmacy store wasn't fun for him. The overpowering smell of medication hit him like a sledgehammer. He quickly walked to the counter where a young woman was reading over a file. He demanded her attention by clearing his throat and placing the paper on the counter.

"Good afternoon." She greeted him formally. He smiled back for a response and he knew that she found him attractive. Working this to his advantage, he tapped the paper and said. "I need to get these prescriptions filled, but there is waiting time of two hours." He let his silent request linger in the air for a moment. Thankfully the pharmacist caught it.

With a flirty smile, she said. "Oh you don't have to worry about that. I can get these filled out for you in no time." Another flirty smile was directed his way as she took the paper and walked to a room behind the counter. She came back with two pill bottles but she paused when she placed them on the counter. In a hesitant voice she asked. "These are for the Stilinski family right?"

Derek nodded and made sure his face was free of any wariness. The woman read the paper one more time before saying. "Two of their prescriptions are ready to be picked up. I was going to call later today but since you're here, do you want to pick them up as well."

"Yeah just give me everything." He said in a carefree manner. A couple moments later she was ringing up the medication while Derek fished for his wallet.

"Okay the total for your purchases will be a hundred and fifty two dollars. Will that be cash or credit?" She stared at the man in front of her and the flirty smile fell from her face when she the look of bewilderment on the customer. "The Adderall medication is a pretty penny, but it's also the ulcer medication. Two expensive medications, but they are needed." She felt the need to explain.

Derek's shock expression finally fell and he asked. "Ulcer medication? Who is that prescribed to again?" He watched as she scrambled for the pill bottle to read the label. She frowned. "It's just under Stilinski. But it's usually the son who picks up this medication."

Derek almost growled in front of the human, but instead he just passed the two hundred bills. The woman no longer flirted with him and instead tried to make the purchase as quick as possible.

"Have a good day." She said as she pushed the plastic bag holding a hundred and fifty two dollars' worth of medication across the counter. Derek nodded at her as he grabbed the bag. There was no way this day could end up as a good day.

* * *

Stiles was on the borderline of sleep and consciousness. He knew if he closed his eyes, he would fall back asleep in the next moment. Before he could make a decision, the car made it for him. The car rocked dangerously and had him fully awake now. He flailed in the seat for a moment and struggled to undo his seat belt. He looked out the window and once again he struggled in his seat.

He was looking eye to eye to a massive wolf that stood atop the hood of the car. When it saw that Stiles was watching, it leapt off and sat on the pavement. Tilting its head the wolf just watched him. Stiles stared back at the massive creature.

A motion behind him had him looking around. He saw Derek walking back and he quickly waved his hands to try to get his attention to the massive wolf. Derek ignored all his gestures and instead stood outside the door. Stiles quickly unlocked the doors and turned to yell at Derek to look at the wolf. He turned to where the wolf was and his mouth fell. The parking lot was empty.

He turned to Derek and was about to explain, but the Alpha cut him off. "No talking till I drop you off." Stiles tried to tell him about the wolf again but a glare from Derek stopped him. "Stupid sourwolf." He grumbled before he fell quiet. The next fifteen minutes were filled with silence, except for the tapping and small movements from Stiles every other minute. The five minutes it took for Stiles to reach his doorstep was also silent except for the grunts of pain here and there.

When they finally entered the house, Stiles barely made it halfway to the kitchen till Derek growled and snapped. "You want to explain."

Stiles thinking that he was referring to the car incident, jumped into the conversation excitedly. "Yes! So I'm asleep when all of a sudden-"

His hands and explanation stop when Derek harshly placed the ulcer medication on the table. Stiles stared at the white bottle and he steeled his emotions. He looked at the bottle blankly and raised his eyebrow at the werewolf. "So why did you interrupt my story just for this."

Derek growled in anger and frustration. "Is this your medication?"

For a moment, Stiles panicked. It was his medication but Derek didn't need to know that. A quick glance at the bottle showed that the name it was under was 'Stilinski." He could totally put this on his dad. He could do this. He just couldn't screw up. At all. Because Derek will rip his throat out, with his teeth.

He mentally steeled himself for the performance of the century. He didn't win his Tree#3 role in the first grade play for nothing. In an accusing tone he began his rant.

"Did it ever come across your one routed mind that my dad may be stressed? You know the sheriff of the town. The town that was being littered with bodies and murders! Murders that have yet to be solved but in reality it's all because of some supernatural crap! And I can't tell my dad any of this Supernatural crap because it would probably end with me going to an asylum. So yes Derek, these ulcer pills are for my stressed dad. Not me but I think by the end of this week I think I might need them too!"

Out of breath and red in the face, Stiles glared at Derek and waited for his response. The werewolf dropped his gaze, and decided to drop the subject as well. Stiles seemed to be relieved at that and walked away.

Derek watched as Stiles slowly but surely walked to the kitchen. He brought out a glass and when he saw that he was still there, he said quietly. "I'll be fine. Go check on your pack. Make sure they haven't killed each other by now."

Derek stared at him for another moment before turning and leaving. Stiles placed his cup down and waited till he heard the Camaro's engine start. He quickly walked to the table and took the pill bottle. He took the bottle and hid it in the fruit basket. A place his father or snooping werewolves would ever look. He sighed in relief, as he once again barely dodged a bullet. He couldn't have anyone knowing how stressed he had been the previous months.

'I can't believe I was finally able to lie to a werewolf.' He thought to himself. 'If I talk fast and mix the truth with lies, werewolves can't detect what is what.' He smiled to himself at his achievement.

Walking back to the kitchen he grabbed the glass. He walked to the sink and before he could fill his glass, he heard the door open.

"What now Derek?" He asked in annoyance. He turned to the figure behind him and his grip on the glass tightened. A man was casually leaning against the doorframe. His blue eyes never strayed from his and when he took a step forward, Stiles realized how tall the man really was. Thinking fast he threw the glass at the man and yelled. "Derek!"

The name barely left his lips before he felt a hand wretch both his arms back and threw him the ground. He kicked and struggled against the powerful hold. In the corner of his eye he saw the other hand reach for his mouth. Before it could cover it, he screamed the loudest he could. "DEREK!"

* * *

Holy shit a lot of people alerted this story! I just wanted to say thank you so much. I hope I don't disappoint you guys! A special thank you to everyone who reviewed. Thank you guys so much, your reviews keep me going and I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story so far.

So see you next time and hope you guys review!


	6. Chapter 6

The hand tried to cover his mouth but he managed to bite down on it. The metallic taste of blood entered his mouth and he almost gagged at the thought of someone else's blood in his mouth. But he held strong and tighten his jaw.

The man cursed and gripped the back of his head. Pulling his head back, he breathed in his ear.

"Say it again. Say his name again." He smiled as Stiles tried to get out of his hold. He leaned closer to him and snarled out. "Derek. Was that the name you were just screaming?"

The man pushed him on his back and gripped him by the biceps. He smirked down at Stiles and gently caressed his face. The body under him shivered and turned his head away from the offended touch.

"I can already tell you're going to be a lot of fun. Isn't that right?" The man paused and then screamed. "STILES!"

Not prepared for the yell, Stiles recoiled and clenched his eyes closed. He felt his body shake with a chill and everything began to overwhelm him. His head began to pound and his body hurt to move. His name was yelled out again and the grip on his arms tightened.

"Stiles!" A new voice yelled. A voice he recognized. Opening his eyes he was greeted to the face of Derek. Relief overwhelmed him, but it was gone in the next moment. He struggled to sit up and though his mind was all over the place, he managed to say. "Derek we have to get out of here. There's a guy. I threw a glass at him. He pinned me down and-and… fuck I don't know where he went. He was here a second ago. Literally a second ago."

"Ok. Ok Stiles just calm down." Derek reached to the counter and grabbed a dishcloth. Bundling it up, he pressed it against Stiles' forehead. Stiles looked at him confused and said in an urgent tone. "Derek we have to leave." Again he struggled to get up but Derek refused him to let him. "Let go! We have to go before-"

The pressure on his forehead increased, and Derek snapped at him. "There's no guy. Now sit still before you hurt yourself even more."

He finally stopped trying to get up and for the first time looked at what was going on. The metallic taste was no longer in his mouth, even when he licked his lips. Derek was still holding him down with one hand while the other pressed down on the cloth. With limited view, he looked up to see a glass on the counter.

The same glass that he threw at the man. The glass that was supposed to be in pieces on the floor.

"What the hell." He looked up at Derek and asked in alarm. "What happened?" He needed to hear both sides of the situation in order to have clarity. Though the glass was causing himself to doubt, he still believed that the man really had been here, pinning him down just a few moments ago.

Derek still refusing to let him up explained what happened when he left the house. "I barely left the block before I heard you yelling. I drove back and by the time I came in, you were unconscious on the floor. Your forehead was bleeding which I'm guessing when you fell you hit the counter on the way down." He pulled up the cloth and looked down at his forehead. "Not as bad as I thought." He muttered to himself.

Stiles acting fast, sat himself upright and pushed Derek's hand away. "That's it. Nothing else. You didn't smell anyone else in the house."

Derek stared at him worriedly for a moment. "You must have hit your head harder than I thought." He muttered while reaching to put pressure on the bump that was growing on Stiles' head.

Stiles ignored the comment and instead swiped the cloth from the werewolf. He looked at it and saw that there was a decent amount of blood on it. He tried to feel his forehead but a certain sour wolf slapped his hand away.

They glared at each other a few moments before Stiles rolled his eyes at him and hauled himself up. He could feel the blood begin to dry up on his forehead. He needed a shower right now.

He felt Derek's stare on him but he ignored the werewolf. He instead walked slowly to the bathroom and said in an annoyed tone. "Dude I need to take a shower."

In reality he needed to freak out about what just happened. He preferred the bathroom since the water could overpower his frantic breathing. Also the lock was a plus. Though he knew Derek could rip the door off its frame, the tiny lock gave him some sort of comfort of security.

So he needed to take a shower pronto. And he needed to find out what actually happened in the kitchen. He definitely needed his computer back. He was pretty sure illusions of a man coming into your home, wasn't a side effect of a bulging disk.

Before he could fully close the door Derek exclaimed at him. "Don't lock the door"

"I'm definitely locking the door now pervert." He teased. He closed the door but still heard Derek yell in a warning tone. "Stiles don't."

"Locking the door engaged." He laughed.

Before he could even turn the lock, the door was roughly pushed in. He fell to the floor and looked up to see an angry Alpha looking down at him. For a moment Derek disappeared and instead the man from before stood in front of him. The man smirked at him and winked. He grimaced and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, Derek was in front of him once again.

"Fine I won't lock the door!" He yelled in fear. His arms felt weak and his legs were starting to shake. The event of the man holding him down was just minutes ago and his body wasn't prepared for another attack. In a shaky voice he mumbled. "I won't. I swear."

Derek looked down at him with wide eyes. He didn't mean to push the door so hard. He just panicked thinking if anything happened to Stiles in the locked bathroom, he would have to damage the door. He didn't want to damage anything else in Stiles' life. But looking at his situation, he should have destroyed the door. Anything was better than seeing the frightened look on Stiles' face.

He quickly offered his hand to the other and he would be lying if it didn't sting when Stiles rejected it. He watched as the other struggled to pull himself up and when he was sure the other wouldn't fall, did he leave. He sat on the couch and tried not to let the guilt consume him.

* * *

It was half hour later when Stiles finally remerged from the bathroom. He heard Stiles walk up the stairs. It was a slow and painful process but he would wait till Stiles asked for his help.

When the other didn't ask for help he waited another fifteen minutes till he walked to Stiles' room. He couldn't help but think that this was the first time he didn't go through the window in order to get into the room. When he arrived at Stiles door, he knocked and waited a moment. He yelled through the closed door.

"I need to leave to the stores right now so I'll pick you up at the same time tomorrow. I called Isaac to- " He was interrupted by several sounds that caused him to stare at the door.

He watched the door open revealing a scrambling Stiles, who was struggling to put on his red hoodie

"Wait I'm going with you." He yelled. Before Stiles could walk further, a brick wall aka Derek Hale blocked his path. He glanced at the werewolf and again tried to step forward. A growl came from Derek and he stood still.

Huffing in annoyance he said. "Move Sour wolf. I am going stir crazy being in this house. Going to the grocery store is equivalent to going to Miami Beach during Spring break. Which is really sad if you think about it, but the point is I need to get the hell out of this house."

Derek sighed but moved out of the way. He would have taken Stiles if he wanted to go. It's not like he wanted to leave the kid alone, especially right now when he was having hallucinations. He was just afraid that the other didn't want to be in his company. He had planned for Isaac to come over and make Stiles didn't get hurt.

Because that kid always got hurt or would find his way into trouble.

* * *

Stiles felt like a dog when he got into the car. He was so excited just to get out and go for a drive. It was also a great way to forget his troubles. He opened the window and let the wind blow into his face. The drive ended shortly though when they entered the town center. Derek was going to the grocery store but a red mark caught Stiles' eye.

"Drop me off at target!" He exclaimed. The store was great, they sold food, clothes, games, and all this other stuff. Plus they sold the best Slurpee's.

"Why do you want to go there?" Derek questioned him.

"Dude one word. Slurpee." Already his stomach was growling at the word.

"Be out in five minutes and get your ass back in the car." He tossed him an extra key to the car and growled in warning. "If I get back and you're not in here I will rip your throat out with-

"With your teeth. I know Derek." Slamming the door, he slowly made his way to the store. Oh my god being happy just because he was going to a store made him feel like a housewife.

He walked through the aisles lazily and just took his sweet ass time. He played a few sample games, and messed with a few computers background. He read all the labels on packages and just did anything that could stretch his time outside his home. He was in the bread section when his back started to give him pain. He groaned and leaned a little too heavily on a poor loaf of bread. He decided the wheat bread would make an acceptable pillow for him to rest on until the pain passed.

He barely closed his eyes before he heard someone walking down the aisle. Great, he knew that his dad was going to hear this. He could already see it in the local newspaper. 'Sheriff's son found sleeping on loaf of wheat bread' Just great, another story about his disappointing son. He acted fast and walked away from the other person as fast as his bulging disk impaired body allowed.

" , are you alright? You're limping." Stiles turned towards the familiar voice and saw Chris Argent a few feet behind him. The man was scoping him up and down and from the frown on his face; he could tell he didn't like the bump he was sporting on his forehead.

"You're still running with those wolves?" He laughed it off as joke in case any bystanders were listening, but to Stiles he knew it was a serious question. Argent walked closer to him, so they could have a proper conversation without fearing anyone hearing.

"Um yeah an incident happened with me and Derek." He realized what he had just said and out of all people he had to say it to a damn hunter! "What I mean is that…it was an accident and..I'm totally fine. No harm done!"

Argent's eyebrows rose higher and higher as Stiles' ramble continued. The elder held his hands out and said. "Hey no judgment here. Though I think Hale is too old for you, as long as you two are using protection, that's all that matters.

Silence went between them as Stiles face reddened and Argent's eyebrows once again rose.

"Oh. My. God."

"I have a feeling I read this situation wrong."

"Very very wrong. Like Ku Klux Klan wrong." Stiles threw his hands over his heated face. With a loud groan he explained how he got in the situation. When Argent's eyes began to glare when he told him how Derek accidentally caused him to bulge a disk he sarcastically added. "But this injury has been in making for a while. I'm sure the time you threw me into the wall at the hospital was a contribute to the cause."

The gaze faltered and Argent stared at him with an expressionless face. With no worry for Derek, he continued how he was now seeing a chiropractor and how a certain werewolf was now his personal driver.

Argent stared at him for a moment before pulling out his wallet. Stiles watched him as he pulled out a small card. He held it out for him to take and said. "Supernatural creatures are uncontrollable beings. As fast as Mr. Hale can shift can be just as fast to hurt you. Any time you feel you feel like you're in danger you call this number or you can swing by the house." He didn't wait for Stiles to accept the card and pressed it into his hand until the teenager took it. He took one last look at his bruised forehead and muttered under his breath.

"You are welcome in my home any time. Don't hesitate. Because one hesitation is all it takes for a werewolf to take your life"

Stiles stared at him and though he should've shredded the card the moment it touched his fingers, he slipped it in his back pocket. Argent nodded at him and walked out of the store. Stiles couldn't even remember if the man had anything in his hands to purchase.

He felt a chill throughout his body and he quickly decided to leave the store. He purchased a Slurpee and exited the store. While sitting in Derek's car, he brought out the card. He first memorized the number and then added it to his contact list. 'Wow I now have ten contacts. When the hell did I get so popular' he thought sarcastically. He then tore up the card and threw it underneath the car.

He didn't see the one piece that fell under the seat.

* * *

He waited inside the car as Derek unloaded his purchases inside the car. He would help but his hands were kinda full with a large sized Slurpee. Oh my god did he miss these sugary drinks. He looked back to see how much more bags needed to be put away. Two left.

He turned his sights back to the front and took a large drink of the Slurpee. When Derek got back in the car he took another slurp. The werewolf just stared at him as if he grew another head.

He bit down on the straw and asked. "Is awkward staring one of your hobbies?"

"You should be banned from using straws." Derek snapped back while he started the car. Stiles response was to bite harder on the straw and make a face at the sour wolf.

The entire ride back, Stiles thought of what he should search for when he got home. He needed to find out what the hell was going on with him. Though most of his thoughts were about what happened this afternoon, one stray thought kept popping up.

Every time it came up, his stomach would hurt. He couldn't handle the thought of being home alone tonight and the possibility of the man coming back.

* * *

Not even going to give my excuses for my lateness. I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I'll try my best to update on a regular basis. If I know a chapter might take longer than the usual 1 week I'll give you guys a heads up. Again I apologize.

Anyways thank you everyone who has alerted or favored this story! And a special thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are the best and I love your reviews.

So hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review with thoughts or comments!

PS-Sorry for the bluntness of my AN. I'm not really an Authors Note person.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek stops the car in front of Stiles house and waits for the teenager to go to the front door. He unlocks the car door and tries to tell the other to get out with a death glare. Stiles avoids looking at him and instead drink his Slurpee until the annoying noise of a straw sucking in air fills the car.

"Stiles." He growls in warning. Though he sends the message of irritation, he is honestly trying to get to his pack so he can return to the house quicker. He doesn't like the idea of leaving Stiles but he needs to deliver the food to his pack.

Stiles finally release the straw and turns to him. He gulps loudly and nervously asks. "Hey Derek can you do me a favor?"

Derek huffs in annoyance but doesn't say no. Stiles takes that as a yes and requests. "Do you think you can go in the house and make sure no humans or supernatural beings are in there?"

The moment he was parked outside the house, he already knew that no one was in the house. But Stiles reeked of fear and he knew the other wasn't going to take a simple no as an answer. Grumbling in annoyance he parks his car in the drive way.

He walks inside with Stiles right behind him. He could tell he wants to trail him the entire way but he ends that quest by pushing him into the direction of the couch. He first goes through room by room on the first floor. He makes a show of opening doors and cabinets. Each time he exits an empty room he grunts in annoyance loud enough for Stiles to hear him.

He mentally notes to himself that he really needs to ask Stiles to explain more of what he saw when he left.

When he goes upstairs and out of sight from Stiles, he makes sure to open and close the doors loud enough for him to hear it. Never being outside of Stiles' room, his eyes wander from the rooms he enters to the decorations of the house. Or the lack of, he should say.

The only décor he can see are pictures are on the wall. He can't help but look at them as he is passing them by. He sees pictures of the sheriff and Stiles are in every frame. He notices that there is a significant lack of a mother figure in the picture and his curiosity grows. There is and has always been a lack of a female scent in the house. He wonders where the mother is and tries to remember if the sheriff wears a wedding ring.

His memory not giving him any answers, he decides to go to the source. Going down the stairs, he nods at Stiles. "No scent anywhere in the house." Stiles expression is a mixture of relief and confusion but he quickly discards it with a smile. "Awesome. Just awesome." He grabs a blanket and makes himself comfortable on the couch. Derek watches in amusement when Stiles grabs the remote and immediately flips through a hundred channels in a row.

He glanced at another picture in the living room. This picture shows a toddler aged Stiles with his father at a pool. He smiles at the happiness both of them are showing through the picture. His smile falters when he looks at the present Stiles.

He glanced one last time at the picture and several others on the wall. He can't restrain himself when he asks in a casual tone. "Are your father and mother divorced?"

"No." Stiles responded casually back. Derek decides to push the question again. "Were they not married by law?" Another shake of the head. "So was your mother-

"She died five years ago."

Derek can't keep his face still as his expression of shock overtakes his face. He knew Stiles mom wasn't in his life. He just didn't know death was the reason why. He is barely over his shock before Stiles is talking again.

"My dad can't handle seeing her face. It's too painful for him and it usually sets him on a drinking binge. It's just best for everyone if there are no pictures of her." His tone was factual and had no emotion. Derek recognizes that tone, and quickly drops the subject.

He plans to leave for show, but he is definitely going to drop by to make sure Stiles is ok. He grabs his car keys and walks towards the door. He excuses himself. "I need to hurry up and look for a new place for the pack. The abandoned subway is getting old pretty fast. Erica's nagging is getting old too."

He mutters the last part but Stiles still hears. He laughs at the comment and looks up at the werewolf and asks. "Do you need help finding a house or apartment?"

Derek studies the other for a moment. To be blunt Stiles looks like a wreck. Bags still under his eyes, face still laced with pain and lying on the couch, he looked like he was ready to pass out. But he still tries and offers his help. "Why do you put yourself last?"

"What?" Stiles looks at him confused.

"Why are you on the bottom of your priority list? All you seem to care about is others. Which is why you're in the situation you're in right now."

Stiles scoffed at him and returned to flipping through the channels. Derek not liking being ignored grabbed the remote and sat down on the couch. He glared at the other and didn't budge until he got an answer.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the werewolf but answered. "I just learned at a young age that time is precious. I have to use it wisely, and if that means putting me last, that's okay."

"What made you learn that so young?"

The TV was still going on, but neither of them was paying any attention to it. Stiles placed the remote down and took a deep breath before saying. "When I was little my mom would always ask me if we wanted to spend time together. Every day after school she would ask me how my day was. I would always yell back a one worded answer, because all I cared about was getting to my Xbox."

He stopped for a moment and rubbed his hands over his jeans. "She would try to get me to help with baking or with dinner. But I didn't want to; I just wanted to spend time with Scott. Besides I thought cooking was for girls. That was the main excuse I used, and my mom would always slap me across the head and scold me. She would always tell me that she used to beat up the boys at the playground when they didn't let her play, and after that she would eat the cookies she baked that day in front of them." He laughed at the memory but soon quieted down.

"When they told me she was sick I didn't think much of it. Since she was a stay at home mom, I thought nothing would change. The first month the only difference I saw in her was that she couldn't do a lot. She got tired real easily. Every day I would come home and she would still be in her bed. I would ask her 'Hey mom, have you've been lying there all day' of course I was joking with her. She would laugh and tell me no, but the day she finally said yes, reality hit me. I suddenly noticed the bags under her eyes, how thin she had gotten. How her hands shook every time she ate her tiny proportioned meals. "

His throat was now tight, and his hands were clutching his thighs. "That was the moment I realized my mom was dying."

"I tried to spend every minute I could with her. Every time I would come home, I would go to her room and climb into her bed, and just lie with her. I would try to get as close as possible without touching the oxygen tubes. I would tell her everything about my day. I would tell her my thoughts and I would try to get her to make cookies with me."

He closed his eyes and let the tears fall. "But it was too late. She was too tired."

He felt Derek grip his bicep, his way of showing support. He continued though he heard how strained his voice sounded.

"Then she just got worse. She had to stay at the hospital and was on oxygen all the time. Every day she started to look worse, and I just had to watch her fade away." He was now biting down on his lip and his hands were now away from his thighs and now on the couch cushions. "Every day I was reminded; I wasted that precious time I had with my mom. I wasted it on stupid shit. Stupid shit I don't even care about, and they for sure don't care about me!"

His voice tight now from keeping the sobs down, he continued. "I wasn't fucking there for my mom. I put games, friends and myself before her. I know I was only fucking eleven years old, but isn't it fucking instinct. A pull that humans and animals have, that makes you drawn to her when you know she wants you there. Don't you owe it to the woman who held you for nine fucking painful months? The woman who brought you into this world? THE WOMAN YOU FUCKING KILLED BECAUSE HER BODY WAS TOO WEAK TO CARRY A CHILD BUT SHE WANTED ONE SO BADLY!"

Derek didn't let him go any farther. He grabbed the shaking body in front of him and brought him closer to him on the couch. Holding the back of the Stiles neck he embraced him and just held him. He held the shaking body and didn't say a word as Stiles sobbed into his shoulders.

* * *

So this is my shortest chapter, but I think it has the most emotion. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Also I've been getting reviews about people who want Sterek but I've also had people wanting to keep the friendship of these two. I already have everything planned but I could tweek it to the favor of my readers. So go to the poll on my profile and vote. Also when you're on my profile please read my bio. There is a note I wrote yesterday that deals with my fanfics and how I will be updating from now on.

So again I hope you enjoyed and please review. Have a good day everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

When the sobs finally started to die down and he was actually aware of what he was doing, he quickly peeled himself away from Derek's hold. He rubbed his eyes and avoided any eye contact with the Alpha. A few sniffles later, he had successfully calmed himself down.

"Sorry about-"He gestured to himself in fast jerky hand motions. "I don't know why I did that."

"It's fine." Derek murmured.

"It's really not. You should be with your pack right now, not being a tissue for an idiot sixteen year old."

"Again, it's fine." Derek repeated himself. Stiles finally went to look at him and his face was etched with confusion. Derek stared back at him and tried to make a remark but Stiles cut him off. "Why the hell are you doing this? You know this is kind of messing with your bad wolf image?"

Derek scoffed in amusement. "I think that image was destroyed when I got knocked out by a sixteen year old girl with wolfs bane."

"Again why are you still here? Why have you been helping me?" Stiles pushed on.

"You need someone to take care of you and-"

"I don't need someone to take care of me, I'm perfectly fine to-"

Derek's scoff interrupted him this time. "Everyone needs to be taken care of sometime in their life."

"Even the big bad wolf."

"Yeah even me." Derek admitted quietly. Stiles felt like he trespassed upon something and he quietly tried to retreat from the restricted area. He looked away from the other and the two were quiet until Derek suggested. "I think you need a rock."

"A rock? Is that a wolf thing? Do you guys chew on it when you're mad or something?"

Derek rolled his eyes and after taking a deep breath did he answer. "I mean in a sense of someone you could lean on. A rock has to be a steady reliable person who you could go to when you're in trouble or when you need to talk."

"Like that could really help." Stiles muttered.

Derek's brows furrowed and it looked like he didn't know whether he wanted to say what he was going to. After a couple moments he finally stated. "It really does help. I mean it at least helped me."

Stiles glanced at him for a moment but looked away when the other glanced back. After a few moments he said carefully. "Who was your rock?"

"It was my sister, Laura." Derek's voice changed and became tight. "If it hadn't been for her, I have no idea where I would be right now. She was so strong. She never looked back, always forward. She knew what had to be done, and she would do it without hesitation. She was a natural born Alpha."

For the first time Stiles saw Derek act nervous. Even when he asked him to cut off his arm last year, he did so in a bluntly manner. But now, Derek's foot was tapping restlessly on the floor. "Everyone needs a rock. Humans and werewolves alike. Scott has Allison, Jackson has Lydia, and Erica has Boyd."

"Does being a rock go both ways? In order to have a rock, you too must be a rock to that person?"

"No." Derek said firmly with a shake of the head.

"Okay. Well having someone as my rock sounds fun and all, but I'm kind of busy being a rock myself to my dad. So yeah, rock searching is just going to have to wait. If anything I'll just buy a pet rock for the meantime." He chuckled at the thought of buying a pet rock.

His chuckles died down though when he saw the serious look on Derek's face. The look matched his tone when he said. "You need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Laughing everything off. That mouth of yours gets you in trouble; it has never got you out of it."

"That's debatable."

"Enough Stiles!" Derek growled. "When will you actually take yourself seriously? What makes you think that you should be someone's rock when I just described to you what it is? A rock has to be strong and not wea-"He stopped talking when a flash of hurt was expressed on Stiles' face. "I didn't mean that. I just meant that a rock has to be stable and not-"

"And not almost being killed on a weekly basis. No I get it. What kind of rock am I when I'm almost having a breakdown every other day?" He pressed his lips in a tight line. "Maybe that's why my dad chooses alcohol when he is bothered by something. Cause I'm such a fucked up rock."

"How the fuck do you manage to do that?"

Stiles raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"How the hell do you connect everyone's problems to yourself? You know when something goes wrong it doesn't automatically mean you're at fault. That's a real bad habit of yours."

"Please like you should be talking about bad habits. Unless throwing people at walls is actually a good habit. What is that a training exercise you werewolves learn?" He snapped back in anger.

Derek's gaze fell to the floor and didn't reply. Stiles sighed in frustration at his anger and for a moment really wished he could have a few shots of some strong alcohol. He was always a fun drunk, never angry. Rubbing his hand over his face he explained his anger.

"I just want to get stronger. So I can at least be a rock for my dad." He stared at the ground a few moments before mumbling out. "Have you ever considered giving me the bite? I mean have I ever been a candidate?"

"Making you a werewolf will not make you stronger. It will actually make you weaker." The unanswered question about the bite lingered in the air. Stiles wondered if he was avoiding the question because he wouldn't give him the bite or he didn't want to admit that he would.

After a few moments, Derek finally conceded. "I wouldn't give you the bite, even if I thought you would adjust to the change well." Before Stiles could question, he continued. "You were meant to be human and being that actually gives you an edge that a lot of us don't have. And I know this past year, it seemed that everything has gone to shit and being a werewolf seems better than a human, but it's not. I'm trying really hard for everything to settle down. I know I can't do it alone but just like you have done several other times, I know you will help me, even if I tell you not to."

Derek cleared his throat and announced in a nervous tone. "And though I'm sure you would want someone else, I just wanted you to know, that if you need a place to let off some steam or just talk, you are welcome to come to me at any time."

Stiles looked at Derek in shock and remarked in alarm. "Are you telling me that you will be my rock?"

"Yes Stiles." The werewolf growled in annoyance. He had been trying to avoid that term since it seemed kind of cliché to suddenly tell Stiles he would be his rock.

If his badass werewolf image wasn't destroyed by now, well this certainly broke it into a million pieces. "This was a really odd night." He mumbled aloud.

"I've had weirder. One including getting my ass beat by an old man." Awkward silence went on a few moments but was broken by laughter from both of them. They couldn't stop and soon Stiles was red in the face. Slowly the laughter died down and silence replaced it. Both of them became lost in thought for a few moments.

The Alpha was the first to break out of his thoughts as he clapped Stiles' shoulder in a show of support. Stiles was just thankful that this time no tears were shed. Crying in front of Derek had to be a once in every decade sort of event. The heavy hand left his shoulder and Derek stood up. "I gotta get going but I'll come back here tomorrow. I think you need only one more appointment and hopefully that disk will stay in place."

"Thank god, now I can participate in the Olympics and win gold." He muttered sarcastically as he stretched himself on the couch.

"I can't even imagine what event you would be allowed in."

"Synchronized swimming. Most of the time I'm underwater and can't run my mouth off."

Derek's corner of his mouth turned upwards despite himself. "Why do I have the feeling you have a full on fantasied about this."

"Coach's lectures are really boring and most of the time turns into speeches from movies. On a side note, my routine would be played with Lights by Ellie Goulding."

A hum of amusement was all he heard from Derek before he stepped out of the door. He lay on the couch until he heard the car start and drive away. He waited five minutes till he got up. Though there was still pain, it was nowhere near the level as it was before.

He walked to the stairs and taking a deep breath, he began his climb up stairway Everest. He had a death grip on the stair rail and by the time he made it to the second floor, he was breathless but thankfully still standing.

He walked to his room and eased himself into his chair. He sighed in relief as he was finally back in his room. Though it had been only a few days, it felt like forever since he sat in his computer chair.

Cracking his fingers he turned on his computer and did what he did best. Researching.

There was no way; he was just going to forget what had happened in the kitchen. An unknown man attacking him and suddenly disappearing wasn't something he could just ignore. He was already leaning towards the event in the kitchen being an illusion. He just had to figure out why his brain suddenly started to begin distort reality.

The first thing he searched was; do bulging disks distort the senses.

* * *

He could only search for fifteen minutes since on the sixteenth minute, he fell face first onto his keyboard when his need for sleep made its presence. He up righted himself and after a jaw stretching yawn, he slowly got up.

He made his way to the bathroom where he could take a quick shower that would hopefully keep him awake. He made a mental promise that he would research only till midnight. He also reminded himself that he needed to take his ulcer medication. Right now he was taking them just as a precaution but he had a feeling that the stress over the past few days would definitely cause the development. That plus he was popping aspirins the past week at two a day.

He groaned at the thought of getting another ulcer. They hurt like a bitch, and made him lose his appetite. The days his ulcers would act up were the days where he curled up in bed all day, just trying to sleep it away.

But hopefully those days were behind him. Derek was now going to help him and was actually being nice to him. He didn't know how long this would last or what would cause the werewolf to stop this kind act. Either way, he mentally prepared himself for the day Derek turned against him.

Because that's what everyone did to him. It was just a fact he had accepted and no one little heart to heart with Derek would make him not believe it.

Before he jumped into the shower he quickly sent a text to his dad saying goodnight. He didn't get an instant reply back, so he left the cellphone on the sink. Jumping into the shower he turned it on full heat and welcomed the warm spray of water. His muscles relaxed and he sighed in content as the feeling of relaxation came to him.

* * *

He had just finished the feeble struggle of putting shorts on when he leaned against the sink. It was a sad day when putting shorts on made him feel exhausted.

Damn bulging disk.

He turned to the mirror and looked at his reflection for a few moments. He admitted that he looked a little pale, but other than that, he looked just fine. Before he could look closer at his reflection a quick movement in the mirror had him turning around.

He was surprised to see Derek standing in the doorway of the bathroom. He was even more surprised at the other's body language. Hands made into fists at his sides, Derek stared at the teenager with an angry expression. Stiles crossed his arms in an act of nervousness, and said in a hushed tone. "Hey." Derek didn't respond but instead glared at him.

He looked at the Alpha for a few moments, neither of them saying a word. The air around him became tense and for a second he felt like he couldn't breathe. He stared at Derek a few more moments, the other now walking towards him. The feeling of dread filled him, and he realized that this feeling was familiar. All too familiar. The image of the unknown man came to mind and he felt himself shiver at the thought. "You're not Derek." No response from the Alpha; another giveaway that this was just an illusion.

"This isn't real." He whispered to himself. A snarl came from Derek and Stiles watched in horror as his eyes flashed red and he turned into his werewolf form.

His foot barely took a step back in retreat before the werewolf attacked. His breath was knocked out of him when a hand gripped his shirt and threw him to the floor. Pain flared in his back but was pushed to the back as the pain in his face dominated the attention.

He had seen Derek fight plenty of times. He had seen how those fists had slammed down on enemies. The power they held, the strength and the damage was visible with just a glance. Because that's all he had been before, he was just a witness to the fury of Derek Hale.

But now.

Now he was feeling the fury. He was feeling the strength and his face was taking the damage. Blood was filling his mouth and he felt nothing but pain.

'It's not real. Not real.' He tried to calmly reassure himself, but panic was quickly consuming him. Derek, wait no fake Derek, he reminded himself hauled him from the floor by his neck.

'None of this is happening!'

Though he was reminding himself that fact he couldn't help but try to claw at the hands that were choking him. Though this wasn't real, the feeling of no air going through his lungs felt pretty fucking real.

The arm that held him up swung him around like a rag doll towards the sink. His arm took most of the blow and if he wasn't being choked at the moment, he would've screamed in pain.

'The pain isn't real. This will be all gone.'

Finally the hand released its death grip on his neck, and he quickly responded by greedily gulping in air.

"You betrayed me!" Derek snarled in his ear.

Before he could even try to reply, a hand gripped the back of his neck and Fake Derek lifted him higher. He barely had enough time to close his eyes before his face was plowed onto the mirror. The mirror cracked in long thin lines. Just like the lines of blood now dripping from his forehead down his face.

His face pressed against the broken mirror he couldn't stop the sob that broke from his mouth.

'Please don't let this be real.'

* * *

And there is chapter 8! So yeah the poll, I got a few reactions/critics I didn't really expect. Though some of them were quite rude, others kindly expressed their opinion of the poll. I have taken these messages and read each and every one of them. So I did take down the poll and am writing the fic at what I think is best. To the rude messengers, you know who you are; I kindly refer you to a thesaurus so you can find other words than fuck and dumbass. Also if you feel the need to send me negative messages please have the courage to send me a PM on fanfiction and not just bombard me with anons on Tumblr.

Anyways on a positive note, thank you to all you kind reviewers! Thank you guys so much for reviewing with nothing but positive reviews! Also a hello from Poland! Wow I was shocked that someone so far away was reading my fic!

So hope you guys have a great night and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

'It's going to go away. C'mon Stiles wake up." His pleads did nothing and the blood that stained the bathroom tile mocked him. His heated body felt cool against the cold floor and he tried to use this reason on why he was still there. The fact that he didn't want to move in fear that Derek might return for another round was something he didn't want to admit to himself.

After the mirror had cracked, Derek had released his hold on him and left the room. Stiles had fallen to the floor, but Derek didn't even glance back. Stiles heard the other walk downstairs and heard the door slam close. It felt like hours had passed as he lied on the bathroom floor but the sane side of him told him it was most likely five minutes.

The adrenaline that was pumping in his veins for his instinct to flee was now fading away. He was left now feeling pain radiating from his entire body. But the feeling demanding most of his attention wasn't pain, it was fear.

Fear for the Alpha. Fear that made his inwards crawl and his blood run cold. Fear that he hadn't felt since the first time he met the Alpha.

'You betrayed me'

He shuddered remembering the expression on the Alpha's face. It was one of pure hatred.

'What did I do' He thought. 'I haven't talked to anyone in days. Besides I would never betray Derek. Something isn't right.

'What isn't right is that he used your face and blood as a makeshift cloth and Windex.' Stiles tried to stay away from that kind of thinking, but his rational side took over.

'This wasn't an allusion. Derek really just attacked me." Stiles felt his breathing quicken when the truth finally hit him. 'Oh god. Oh my god.'

His hands scrambled beneath him and he struggled to push himself upright. He could only push himself off the floor, before he vomited. He clenched his eyes shut as his throat burned from the acid.

When he threw up all the contents in his stomach, and was only dry heaving did he open his eyes.

He immediately shut them again.

The sight of his throw up being pure red had him clutching his stomach and giving a small scream of horror. 'Oh god I'm throwing up blood. I'm throwing up blood. I'm dying,'

He felt his breathing quicken and a small voice told him that he was starting to have a panic attack. His mouth fell open and he tried to breathe in as much air as he could. Though he shouldn't have looked at it, he couldn't help but glance at the puddle of blood vomit again.

Before the panic attack could overtake him, a voice of reason broke through the panic.

'No copper taste.'

His tongue moved in his mouth to see if there was any copper taste. Nothing.

His mind went into overdrive as his mind went to chemistry, and then into biology. Atoms, chemical structure, the throat, the parts that connected the throat to the stomach, all this he quickly went through. When he couldn't find information on why he couldn't taste any blood his common sense stepped in.

"Slurpee."

That fucking cherry Slurpee. That was the reason why his upchuck was currently red. It wasn't blood, it was crappy food coloring.

A high crazed laugh escaped from his mouth and for a few seconds he just laughed. And then the tears started coming. The Slurpee was a nice distraction from the big picture but it didn't last long. He was still lying on the ground, face still bleeding, back still throbbing and still in danger by a fucking Alpha.

'You need to get out of here. You need to get help. You need help.' A voice pleaded in his head.

Stiles nodded in agreement to the voice. He needed to leave right now. He had to leave. His life was in danger.

The image of Peter Hale's throat being torn open for betraying Derek came to mind. And Peter was his uncle! No, he had to get out of here. Derek was going to kill him.

He struggled to get up and when his back flared in pain, he ignored it and hobbled out of the bathroom. Getting a hold of the banister of the stairs, he used it as a makeshift cane. When he finally reached the doorframe of his room, he stopped when the distinct sound of a Camaro was heard.

With shaking hands he closed his bedroom door and locked it.

* * *

Derek was driving to his home and the corner of his mouth was lifted. He planned to drop off the groceries, hang out with the pack for a while, and then go back to check on Stiles.

Speaking of Stiles, his car was reeking of him. He thought that maybe it was because he was constantly in his car now. It wasn't that it bothered him; it was just that it was different. He didn't really like different.

Rolling down the windows, he welcomed in the fresh air that would hopefully get rid of all the scents residing in his car. He drove for a few minutes, but the smell of Stiles was still in the car. He thought that maybe, Stiles just left one of his belongings in here.

Rolling up the windows, something small flew out the window before it sealed. He thought it was a piece of scrap, but something very odd happened afterwards.

The scent of Stiles was completely gone.

He wanted to keep driving but something was nagging him to turn back. He glanced at the groceries, but doubted that the milk would go bad. Pulling over on the side of the road, he quickly got out and quickly scanned for that small piece of paper. Jogging lazily to the spot it had flown out of the the window, he began searching.

Five minutes later he finally found the tiny piece of paper, mostly due to it still having the scent of Stiles on it. Picking up the paper, he brought it up and inspected it.

It just had a one number on it, and if Derek was human he wouldn't know where to go from here. But lucky for him he was a direct descendant of werewolves. So bringing up the small piece of paper close to his nose, he smelled it.

First thing he smell of course was Stiles scent, but then he smelled a different scent. It was faint, but it was familiar. He couldn't remember who it belonged to though.

Taking one more inhale of the scent, the identity of the other struck him.

He choked and began to cough as if rejecting the air he just inhaled.

Chris Argent.

This card had Argent's and Stile's scent. Together.

Before he could stop himself, memories of Kate flooded him. The way she came to him, how she got him to reveal things about himself about his family. How she manipulated and betrayed him.

He thought he had learned from his mistakes. Wasn't his family's deaths enough for him to never make this mistake again?

Stiles was working with the Argents. For how long he didn't know, but the past few days. He had been with him almost the entire time. Was it all a plan?

His mind was going haywire as he recounted all the events of the past few days. There wasn't any time where Stiles could have talked to Argent. He was with him, majority of the time.

No, he was wrong. There were times where Stiles was alone. When Stiles went to get his Slurpee, when he went to the pharmacy, those two times were now looking suspicious.

If Stiles was working with Argent-

He didn't continue that train of thought, because already his eyes were blood red.

He needed answers now.

Storming to his car, he turned it around and drove towards Stile's house. His claws were ruining his steering wheel but he didn't give a damn. Right now thoughts of betrayal and Argents were rampaging through his mind.

When he was finally in front of the house, he didn't even take out the keys to his car. He just jumped out and stormed his way through the door. Slamming the door closed, he yelled with venom, the small piece of paper still in hand. "Stiles!"

No answer.

Which only angered him more. He sprinted upstairs and was heading to Stile's room when the strong smell of blood stopped him. Anger took a backseat and worry filled him,

He sprinted to where the smell was coming from and he saw that he was running to the restroom. He froze in the doorframe as he took in the sight of the bathroom. A bloody cracked mirror was what caught his eye first, but the blood tiles quickly grabbed his attention.

With no Stiles in sight, he quickly turned and ran to the teenager's room. When he turned the knob revealed it was locked he quickly chose a different option.

Knocking the door off its frame, he was inside the room the next second. He scanned the room, and his eyes grew wide when the sight of a bloodied Stiles entered his sight. Before he could even move, or say a word, a purple powder was thrown in his face.

* * *

Stiles watched in fear as Derek fell unconscious the moment the powdered wolfs bane hit his face. He thanked Deaton for giving him this, and made a mental note to send the man a fruit arrangement. Vets liked fruit right?

His hands shook harder, and he knew no matter how hard he tried to joke at the moment, he couldn't shake off the fear of this situation. He stared down at Derek and shivered when he recalled how he slammed the front door closed and called out his name angrily.

The Alpha was definitely back for round two. Glancing at the Alpha, he saw that he was had something in his palm. He quickly grabbed the small paper and studied it.

He recognized it instantly as Chris Argent's business card. He thought he had destroyed it. But it was such a small piece of the card; it must have fallen in the car.

This was the reason why Derek attacked him.

He thought he had betrayed him. He attacked him though.

Derek Hale attacked him,

He didn't know where he was going but he had to get the hell away from the werewolf. He ignored the pain that was spreading to his legs and kept walking out of the house.

He didn't know how or why but he found himself in the front seat of the Camaro. He put the car in drive and quickly drove away.

He didn't drive to the town; he instead chose the roads of the woods. His hand reached for the radio but his hand fell midway. His thoughts were screaming for attention, and he had to give it to them.

As he recalled what happened in the last hour, his breathing began to quicken. His foot on the gas also began to press harder. Before he knew it he was going fifty miles over the speed limit.

* * *

"Lydia we are not going to watch The Vow. It's my turn to pick a movie." He glanced at his girlfriend to see if his stern voice got her to change her mind. But by the way she was inspecting her painted nails without a care, ripped any shred of chance that he was going to pick the movie.

Gripping the steering wheel, he stopped at a stop sign and waited a few seconds before pressing down on the gas.

It was only his newly attained quick werewolf reactions that saved him from driving right into a speeding Camaro. Lydia gasped and grabbed the dashboard as the car jolted to a stop.

"This fucking asshole!" The werewolf yelled angrily. Slamming his foot on the gas, he easily began to catch up to the Camaro. He knew it had to be an outsider of Beacon Hills, because there was only one person who had a Camaro in the small town. And he doubted his Alpha would endanger others by going over eighty miles the speed limit. This asshole needed to be taken down.

Driving on the wrong side of the road, he honked at the car several times. If that wasn't enough he rolled down his window and threw the middle finger out to where the other driver could see it. Getting no reaction from the other, he stomped on the gas and sped up so that he was right next to the Camaro.

Driving beside the car, Jackson was actually surprised to see that the windows were rolled down. He glanced at the driver and he felt his stomach drop in a mixture of fear and horror. The gasp from Lydia made him aware that she too spotted the driver.

"Jackson," She whispered so quietly that he barely heard her. "Jackson! Do something!"

He heard her but he couldn't tear his gaze from the driver. Seeing Stiles hunched over the wheel, with blood covering the majority of his face. The way his chest was rapidly going up and down from his unstable breathing was a terrifying sight. He could hear the shallow frantic breaths, and before he could act, Lydia beat him to it.

Undoing her seatbelt she threw herself over Jackson and put her head out the window. "Stiles!" She called at him. When she didn't get a response, she yelled louder. Jackson aided her by honking several more times.

Neither of them getting a reaction, Lydia quickly grabbed her purse nor picked out one of her many lip glosses. Leaning heavily over Jackson and ignoring his complaints, she quickly took a few mental notes. She took note of how fast they were going, and the direction and speed of the wind.

Quickly doing the math in her head, she quickly threw her lip gloss with precise accuracy. The wind strengthen its impact when it struck Stiles in the side of the head. She would have cheered in success but Stiles reaction caused her celebration to be cut short.

The bloody teenager flinched from the hit and the Camaro swerved towards them. Lydia for a moment was frozen in fear as she watched the other car come at her and Jackson. Thankfully, Jackson pulled her back and manhandled her back into the seat. His arm acting as a seatbelt, he held her back as he slammed his foot on the brake.

Barely missing the Camaro, they listened in horror as the sound of tires against asphalt filled the air. The car struggled to drive straight and for one terrifying moment, they thought the car was going to go off the rail and fall into the forest. Thankfully, at the last moment, Stiles corrected the car and only managed to scrape the side of it against the railing.

"Thank god." Lydia mumbled.

The moment the car was at a standstill, Lydia was out of the car. Stumbling in her haste she ran to the driver's side and got her first close look of Stiles. It was worse up close.

Stopping and placing her hand on the door frame she peering inside. Though she was a master at hiding expressions, she didn't have a chance to conceal hers at the moment.

His arm was shaking profoundly and he still had a tight grip on the wheel. His forehead resembled raw meat, and was still bleeding freely. The blood flowing was only making the dried up blood covering his face darker and thicker. She also saw that his eyes were red and there were tear tracts running down his face. Similar to the way she would approach a hurt wild animal she reached a hand to him and softly whispered. "Stiles, it's me Lydia."

When her hand touched his shoulder, he flinched and his eyes darted to hers. Though his eyes were wide, unfocused and dazed, he still kept eye contact with her. A shaky hand was brought up and pulled what little hair he had. His mouth opened and he begun to mutter several words, that were lost to Lydia.

"Stiles I can't hear you, what's wrong?" She demanded weakly. She watched as the other took a trembling breath in before repeating himself in a broken voice. "I didn't betray him. I swear."

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I hope you enjoyed chapter nine, and if you can please review with thoughts, criticism, or anything on your mind. See you guys next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Though she tried to coax the other, Stiles refused to get out of the car. He didn't even dare to unlock the car doors, and only allowed the car windows to be lowered halfway. His grip on the steering wheel was tight, and refused to budge.

Lydia saw that she wouldn't gain any further access to the frightened teenager, and decided to work with what she had. Leaning close to the open window, she asked in a soothing voice. "Stiles please talk to me, what happened?" Before the other could even begin, a new body arrived at the side of the car causing both of the humans to jump.

Lydia seeing Stiles reach to put the car in drive, quickly grabbed his attention by putting her hand on the rolled down window. "It's okay Stiles, it's just Jackson." The shaken teenager looked at the new arrival but his hand still rested on the stick shift.

Lydia saw in the corner of her eye, that Jackson was taken aback by the appearance of the other. He remained silent and instead just stared at Stiles.

She tried her best to get Stile's attention by trying to put her hand on his shoulder. The heavy flinch that followed quickly had her pulling back her hand. She muttered an apology and sadly watched as Stiles shook his head.

"Stiles who didn't you betray?"

Another of the shake of the head was her answer. She stubbornly tried again though. "Can you tell me who hurt you? Please Stiles, I'm worried and scared for you and only want to help."

Stiles stared up at Lydia, his jawline tightening as his mind frantically tried to form the right words. More tears fell before he finally confided through clenched teeth. "Derek. He attacked me. He kept saying I betrayed him." He stopped and looked at Lydia with large red puffy eyes. In a pleading voice he begged. "Please believe me, I didn't betray him. I swear."

Before Lydia could form a reply, Jackson whispered in her ear. "He's telling the truth." She glanced at newly turned werewolf and saw that he was furious. His eyes were roaming over Stiles and he added. "The entire car reeks of fear. Just be careful with what you say. Stilinski looks like he's going to break at any moment." With that advice, Jackson left Lydia with Stiles, in hope his absence could bring less tension.

When the other was back in the car, Lydia quickly analyzed her situation. It was quite difficult since she was furious at the moment. How the hell could Derek attack Stiles? If Jackson didn't affirm the truth of the statement, she would have sadly doubted Stiles confession.

Derek attacking Stiles would cause numerous consequences to the Alpha and his pack. Attacking a human was a direct treason to the hunter's rules. Whatever betrayal Derek believed Stiles did was worthy enough for him to put himself and his pack in danger.

But that wasn't Derek. She only got to truly know the werewolf after Jackson was turned. Granted it was only a few weeks, but she studied him and all the werewolf's characteristics.

And endangering his pack was not one of his characteristics.

But a betrayal by a human was in his past. When her boyfriend joined the pack, she had not only observed the Alpha, but she studied his past and in the end, with a little aid from Stiles, she had learned who had truly killed the Hale family.

Did Stiles 'supposed' betrayal resemble Kate Argent's? And how did Derek come to the conclusion that Stiles was in the works of betraying him?

So many questions to ask, but sadly the only person who could answer them at the moment, was shaking and bleeding. Deciding that Stiles' well-being came first, she grabbed his attention and soothingly insisted. "Stiles you're hurt and I'm afraid you might have a head injury. I think you need to go to the hospital. I'll go with you and stay with you the entire time. Jackson will keep watch outside. Just please let me take you to the hospital."

Stiles stared at her for a moment and nodded. He wiped his face but when he looked down to see fresh blood coating his hands, Lydia could tell she was about to lose him.

"Stiles let me drive you to the hospital. C'mon." She coaxed him. She was slightly relieved to see the other numbly nod in response. She backed away so he could have plenty of room to open the door. She didn't want to set him off by invading his personal space.

She watched as his hand rested on the door handle and seemed to hesitate. "Stiles?" She called.

His eyes snapped to her but only for a moment. His eyes averted to the side of her and towards the woods. She felt time slow down as his eyes widened in fear and his hand flew away from the handle. "Lydia run!" was all she heard before the sound of screeching tire dominated the air.

Fear ran through her but thankfully so did adrenaline. She didn't know how but she was in the side seat of Jackson's car screaming. "Something's in the woods. Follow Stiles!"

Jackson followed the orders and stomped on the gas pedal. Tires screeching they sped down the road only to stop when a body appeared in the middle of the road and collided with the hood of the car.

* * *

Derek woke up facedown against uncomfortable carpet. He carefully and slowly sat himself up, and held his aching head in his hands.

What the hell happened? Looking around him, he saw that he was in Stiles' room and the other was nowhere to be seen. Shakily getting up, he looked outside the window and saw that his Camaro was gone.

What the hell?

Flashes of a bloody Stiles, a broken mirror, and a fallen door ran through his mind. He felt himself lose his balance and he staggered against the wall. Holding the wall for support, the events that led him there, started to come back to him.

Stiles.

Where the hell was Stiles? Wait his Camaro.

His movements were jerky and rapid, but he stood himself upright and opened the window. Stiles already had a head start and he needed to find the other fast. He was going to jump out the window, when a ringtone echoed through the empty house. He never heard that ringtone before on Stiles' phone and he quickly sprinted to the sound. He found himself in the restroom, leaning over the blood stained sink.

Grabbing the phone, he studied the calling number. The area code he had never seen before. Wanting to know who was calling, he answered the call. Holding his breath and remaining silent he waited for the other to reveal himself.

The caller however remained silent and seemed to have the same strategy as the werewolf. Derek was a moment away from demanding an answer, when the eerie sound of a deep chuckling came through the phone.

"Who the fuck is this?" He growled. His grip on the phone tightened and he quickly went to the options to record the phone call.

"Don't go recording this conversation now little werewolf." The same deep voice threatened. "Dogs shouldn't go messing with other's plans. So just leave the phone, go home, and just wait." The man paused and then continued, his voice now laced with hate. "Wait till the moment I finally get to kill your pac-"Derek heard a door open which was quickly followed by the phone fumbling in the caller's hands. The sound of the phone being dropped on the ground was heard and before Derek could hear anything else the sound of the phone being crushed was heard.

The call ended but he stood still until a shiver ran through his body. A hunter, his mind screamed at him.

Derek cursed and quickly looked at Stiles' incoming call list. He had a feeling that this wasn't the first time the person had called the teenager. He didn't have to look to deep into the list as it was pretty short to begin with. But nonetheless the number was there, and had called several times. The calls ran from a minute to three, which was the longest.

Whoever was behind that call had contact with Stiles several times.

'He's working with them.' His scarred heart and mind screamed at him. 'Don't fall for it again.' He shook his head to stray those thoughts away. He had to think logical. He had a puzzle in front of him and he had to solve it. If he didn't Stiles and himself would surely lose. He didn't know what at the moment but he wasn't going to lose and find out.

He observed the bathroom again before he closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he took in all the smells in the restroom, where no doubt Stiles was attacked. He ignored all scents excluding body scents. He easily picked up on Stiles, but couldn't smell another body scent. He breathed a few more deep breaths but he didn't pick up any other scents.

Was Stiles attacked by something supernatural?

He needed answers and he needed to find Stiles. Tucking the cellphone in his pocket he quickly shifted to his beta form and ran out of the house. He followed the scent of his car and found himself running towards the woods.

He was running through the woods for fifteen minutes following the scent, when he finally saw his Camaro. He also saw Stiles shaken form in the front seat. He felt like he was able to actually breathe again, when he saw that Stiles was safe. He quickly changed back to his full human form, and sprinted towards him. He was emerging from the woods when Stiles spotted him.

The look of pure fear from Stiles was like a heavy punch to this stomach. He was here to protect him. He just wanted to keep him safe. He was trying to be his rock.

The sound of the Camaro's engine alerted him that the other was fleeing. He sprinted faster and lunged for the handle of the front door. He managed to get a grip on it but was thrown back when the car sped forward. He hit the ground but managed to roll at the last moment. He stood himself up and was about to run after the car. His attention was demanded though by two beams of light. Before he could even attempt to dodge he was once again knocked back into the unwelcoming darkness.

* * *

He was on autopilot. His body was moving without his control in order to help him survive.

He sped his way out of the wood's roads and his mind on autopilot drove him to a neighborhood. He slowed down and drove down a familiar street. He parked in front of the house and slowly and painfully walked to the front door. When he found it was locked, he walked to the mailbox and pulled up the fake bottom. Inside was a key which he quickly grabbed and opened the door.

Though Ms. McCall would tease and scold him for it, this house felt more like home to him that his real house. How could it not be when he spent most of his childhood here playing with Scott while his mom and hung out talking and laughing like they were back in high school again. This house held only good memories for him, while his other house had memories of his mother withering away and the drunken rants of depressed widower father.

Was it so hard to understand why he felt safe in this house?

Though he did come for the safety of the house, the bigger reason why he came was because of the hefty first aid Ms. McCall had.

Opening the hall closet he saw the large kit on the floor. Just the thought of picking it up already had him feeling pain in his back. So he slowly lowered himself on the ground with a loud groan.

Opening the kit he knew he had to work fast. Though the idea of staying in the house was tempting, he had to leave in case Derek checked here. He didn't want Ms. McCall's house to be damaged in any way. God knows how long the single mother had saved to buy the home.

He first pulled out medicated wipes which he used to wipe his face with. It took three tissues in order for them to finally stop being covered with blood. He then grabbed the mirror that was in there and stared at his reflection.

He immediately looked away.

His face looked raw as small tiny cuts littered his red botched face. His eyes were red and puffy from all the crying, and his bruised forehead was already starting to show a variety of colors.

The memory of his face smashing into the mirror had a chill running down his body.

He shook the shiver away and returned back to the kit. He used antibiotic cream for all the small cuts and he was mildly surprised when he saw a bottle of Adderall. So did have a caring side for him under that tough exterior.

He returned everything in the kit except for the bottle and quickly left the house. He made sure to relock the door and quickly made his way back to the Camaro.

The moment he was seated in the car, reality crashed down on him. The twenty minutes he was in Scott's house was a nice escape but he had to come back to reality very soon.

And right now his reality was based on an Alpha chasing him down to hurt or kill him for betraying him. The Alpha who most likely thought he was working with Argent.

Argent.

He needed to see Argent. Because what if Argent did hurt the pack of Derek?

His destination now in mind, he quickly drove out of the driveway and towards the Argent residence.

* * *

The sound of raised voices was the first thing he heard when he gained consciousness. He listened to the voices while he tried to open his eyes.

"This is exactly why women shouldn't give out orders! And what the hell were you thinking of grabbing the wheel like that. I could have dodged him, till you grabbed the wheel."

"Shut the hell up I meant to hit him. Did you already forget that he attacked Stiles. He was going to attack him again!"

"Still. You could have damaged my car."

"Shut up and watch him, I need to find Stiles and make sure he's okay. We need to find out what really happened."

The sounds of heels hitting the road had him stirring and trying to open his eyes. Before he could even try to sit up, a hard foot stomped squarely on his chest. He coughed at the supernatural strength stomp but remained still. Right now his beta and Lydia thought that he had attacked Stiles. He needed to remain calm and explain himself and the situation.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Jackson. He made sure he had direct eye contact before saying. "I didn't attack Stiles. I wasn't trying to attack him. I was trying to save him. Someone or something is hurting Stiles." The heels stopped and Lydia quickly turned to Jackson and waited for his reaction.

The young werewolf's expression read confusion as he studied Derek and processed what he said. After a moment of silence, he took his foot off the Alpha. Turning to Lydia he nodded. "He's telling the truth too."

* * *

Bringing a heavy hand on the door, Stiles banged against the wooden frame. He hoped that it wasn't Allison who answered the door. It would be very awkward to ask her to see her dad, so he could yell at him.

Thankfully when the door was wretched open, it was Chris Argent who was on the other side. Stiles body worked on survival mode and right now answers were the key to his survival.

Gripping the hunter's shirt, he pulled with all his strength so the other was just a few inches away from his face. Through he gritted teeth, he spat out. "Did you hurt the pack?" What did to you Derek? What did you do that made him attack me? What did you do to make him believe that I betrayed him?" By the end of his rant of questions he was crying, but his glare didn't falter.

Chris looked at him with pity in his eyes. He gripped the teenager's forearms and easily pushed them off him. He continued to stare at the teenager and affirmed "I have not had any interaction with Hale or his pack since the Kamina incident."

Silence drowned Stiles and his mouth hung open in shock as the answer to all his questions were answered in a simple sentence.

Derek attacked him based on an assumption.

Stiles arms fell to his sides and his eyes began to burn as he fought tears. He was so fucking tired of crying at this point. But these tears came from frustration, fear, sadness, and of course disappointment. He honestly wished that Argent had done something.

He silently turned away from the hunter and was going to make his way back to the car. He didn't know where to go at this point. But before he could even take a step forward, Argent demurred. "There's a reason why you came to me. It wasn't just for answers. You want protection right now, and you know I can give you that. So stop fighting and get in here."

Stiles didn't have time to decide if he wanted to because he was pulled roughly into the hunter's home. He hissed as pain flared in his back, and gripped the hunter's arm for support.

"Is your back still giving you problems?" Argent asked as he quickly gave more support to the teenager.

"Hasn't really had a chance to heal." He muttered back.

Argent quickly mumbled an apology and led the teenager to his couch. Stiles practically collapsed onto the furniture and held his head in his hands. Argent watched him, and left the room. He quickly came back with a water bottle which he quietly gave to Stiles. The teenager quickly downed the liquid, while the hunter waited till he was finished. After a few silent moments he brought forth the avoided topic.

"We talked just a few days ago. I had warned you Stilinski, but you were determined that you were safe with him. What made him attack you and force you to finally see the truth?"

Stiles' hold on the water bottle tightened, and he took a shaky breath before admitting. "I was wrong. I thought I was safe with Der-, that werewolf, but you were right. He snapped, and he didn't even bother asking questions. He just attacked." Flashes of red eyes glaring into him ran through his mind causing him to shiver in fear. Looking back at Argent he confessed. "I wasn't thinking right."

* * *

I am really sorry for not updating. I really need to get my shit together. Again my apologies, I will try to get a writing schedule together or update every 2 weeks.

Thank you everyone who has followed and favorite this story. Really guys it means a lot to me and I am still astounded by how many people are following this story. Thank you guys.

A very special thank you to all my reviewers who take time out of the day to leave a review, or demand me to update. Thank you very much MintoKitsune, Super Cane Panda, lemonpie951, jayded524, flwrpwr3000, Ryanrene97, Fringie7, Guest. Hazard0us, Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow, IamAGreekLeaf, xxxRadushPxxx, dreamer2322, Guest, Chite, Unimportant, sadiejane35, 74days, Dragon Paranormal, Neko-tiara, Hoshie26, Guest, stylemylifebunny, Guest, xMissxSpunkyx, Coolnetta, saidwaters, Ellara, Caramel Raven, Guest, Animeartist123, Writiingjusttowrite, Viet Devil, Guest, Guest, Klee744. You guys are awesome and again sorry I took so long in updating.

**So please remember this plot was formed before the season final episodes and I do try to not to make this to AU. But I must note that Ms. McCalldoes not know about werewolves in this story. I believe that is the only subject that is different from this and the season 2. **

Thank you very much for reading, please review and look guys no cliffie this time!


	11. Chapter 11

The hunter and the sheriff's son sat in silence as they both ran through their own respected thoughts. After a few moments, an odd thought crossed through Stiles mind. With a nervous tone he asked. "Um where is Allison?" He looked upstairs where he presumed her bedroom was. He glanced back at Argent where he had a small sad smile on his face.

"She is in Europe with her mother's side of the family." The smile fell and he muttered. "Being in the house was a bit too much for her, when everything finally calmed down. We were all on an adrenaline rush with the whole Kamina issue. Also my father's interference didn't help." He rubbed his knee in discomfort. "I am still looking for him."

Stiles weighed his thoughts to see if he should ask the question on his mind. "Are you looking for him..or his body."

The hunter sighed and rubbed his face with his hand in a worried gesture. Looking more tired than he had when he opened the door he addressed the question in a grave tone. "That old bastard wouldn't die that easily. He's alive. I just need to find him."

With one last sigh, he turned to Stiles and changed the subject back to him. "So Derek Hale attacked you today. You know that is going to have some serious consequences."

Stiles' head shot up and he gave all his attention to Argent. "I came here looking for protection, but I also knew there would be some consequences. I need to know what those consequences deal with."  
Instead of answering Argent left the living room area. Stiles tried to turn his back to at least watch him but, a sharp pain held him still.

Face planting into the armrest of the couch he placed his hand on his back and tried to take deep even breaths as the pain flowed down to his pelvis and legs. The sound of Chris returning is what finally made him pick up his head.

His pain dropped on his priority list when he saw the document on the table. The aura shifted and the air became thick and it was suddenly hard to breathe. Stiles felt his stomach drop when it finally began to dawn on him at how serious his situation was.

"This document with your signature declares that you, a human, were attacked by a werewolf, Alpha Derek Hale. Your signature will give us permission to attack the Hale pack as their actions have broken the treaty." Chris places a pen on the paper right below a line, where Stiles' signature is needed.

Stiles heard every word the hunter told him, but his vision began to crop to where he was only seeing the document. Just one signature and Hale would be taken care of. All he needed was to sign the document.

His hand shook as he made his way to pick up the pen. His mind was on autopilot as he reached for the writing utensil, but the moment he touched it he snatched his hand away as if he was burned.

'This is all wrong' a voice screamed in his head.

"Stiles." Chris muttered. The teenager looked to him and his eyes begged for guidance.

With a heavy sigh, he looked away from the lost set of eyes and announced. "You have forty eight hours to come to a decision. I understand this is very difficult but you must choose what is right." He placed a heavy hand on Stiles' shoulder and murmured. "I believe we both know what is right, but if you need time to come to it, I understand."

"I need more information." He muttered.

Chris looked down at him for a moment, but soon left the room. Stiles thought he had offended the hunter and his mind quickly went into overdrive wondering where else he could run to.

Before his mind could supply him a location the hunter came back with a tall pile of books. Placing the heavy load in front of the teenager, Chris commented in an authorized voice. "This is the entire documentation of the code between the Argents, and the Hales. This is-"

He pulled a thick book and placed it beside Stiles. "A picture of every member of the Hale family, along with characteristics we have documented. With this you can understand the code and how Mr. Hale broke it. My room is at the other end of the house, just keep going straight and it's the only door on the right. Come if you need anything. The guest bedroom is down the hall two doors on the left."

With nothing more to say, Chris left the teenager. He didn't look back and when he went into his room, he thought how this night had the possibility of ending the Hale family. It was a grave thought.

* * *

Bringing out a piece of paper that the hunter supplied him with, he opened the first book and read. He read like a maniac and when he read something important he jotted it down on the paper. Time flew by him as he read documents and journals about how the Hales and the Argents decided on a treaty. How the Hales sacrificed in order for their descendants to be able to have a peaceful life.

While reading he wondered if Derek would really throw all this away? For one assumption he had on a human teenager.

The memory of Derek pushing his face into a mirror and the sound of him declaring he betrayed him whirled in his mind. His grip on the book he held tightened and he took deep breaths in order to calm himself.

Getting his mind away from memories he opened the book he held and leafed through it. Pictures of the Hale family were the subject of the book and most of the photos looked as if they were taken without the werewolves' consent. Each one had the notorious eye glare where the majority of their faces were glared out. This went on until the last picture where a family of four stood.

Next to the picture were sketches of the people. Each one had piercing blue eyes and all were of course werewolves.

Seeing nothing noteworthy, Stiles closed the book and continued his research. By the time an hour passed all Stiles got was that the Hales were peaceful, strong, and were ready to make sacrifices in order to stay in Beacon Hills. There were never any incidents that could damage the code and treaty.

Even the children were well behaved and never had any incidents. One hunter wrote down that the Hale children had the code memorized and could recite it at the drop of hat. He also jotted down that the older generations taught the younger ones that breaking the code was also an attack on the Hale family.

The tiny voice that begged Stiles to reconsider soon became louder. Something was wrong with this scenario. Holding his head in his hands he mumbled to himself. "I can't sign this paper."

* * *

Once Derek was capable of standing without feeling like he was going to fall, the trio was off. Lydia and Jackson went to Stiles' house to see if they could find any clues. Derek followed the scent of his car and was led to Scott's house.

Following Stiles' scent he retraced the steps and when he was in the house he was displeased to see the bloodied medicated wipes in the trashcan. He went out of the house and was surprised to see Lydia and Jackson pulling up.

"It's not that hard to think that Stiles would go to McCall's house." Lydia remarked before Derek could even ask how they knew he was going to be here.

"Did you find anything?" He asked instead.

Lydia held her phone out the window and Derek quickly looked at the bright screen. He looked to see a picture of an outline of a shoe. The shoe was rather large and from the design of the bottoms, it looked to be a boot. Also the heavy outline suggested that the man was heavy footed.

"Is the outline still there?" The Alpha asked as he brought out his own cellphone.

"Yeah." Jackson replied while Lydia was trying to see the numbers Derek was dialing.

"Who are you calling." Lydia demanded.

"I'm calling the only bastard who knows more about tracking other than me. He and Jackson will go look for more clues."

"Who's that?"

"Not him!" Jackson and Lydia said at the same time, each with an exasperated expression. The Alpha rolled his eyes in frustration, both at the two and also for Peter not picking up his call.

Jackson turned to Lydia and mouthed at 'who' to her, only to have her shush him. Lydia stared at the dark road in front of her and quickly turned on the headlights.

She screamed when she saw Peter leaning casually on the hood of the car. His cellphone in his hand he sighed and combed his hand through his hair. She honked her horn at him and flipped him off. Jackson stayed quiet and reached to grab her hand in an attempt to calm her down.

"You're back earlier than I expected." Derek commented under his breath. He put his cellphone back and tossed Lydia back her phone.

"The treaty went smoother than I anticipated. But unfortunately it seemed my nephew decided to break a treaty of his own." Peter growled.

Derek wondered how his uncle already knew of the attack, but decided to not ask. "I didn't attack Stiles-"Derek tried to defend himself but was cut off by his uncle.

With venom in his tone he hissed at the younger werewolf. "Well that's not what he thinks. And from what I saw earlier he's running away from the big stupid werewolf to the house of the hunter. Let me repeat that, the human who believes he was attacked is running to the hunter. The treaty that our family painstakingly formed is now at risk."

Body shaking with rage he seethed. "So instead of just standing here acting like a pup, stand up and be an Alpha. Go to Argent and make sure that human doesn't ruin what our family worked for."

He pushed his nephew in the direction of Argent's home and then nodded at the two in the car. "You go with him. I'll get the rest of the pack and will look for more clues to see who really attacked him."

He looked back at Derek and in a solemn voice reminded the Alpha. "You and I both know what lies at stake if this treaty breaks. Don't screw up little nephew."

* * *

The sound of a book hitting the floor made him wake up with a start and had his eyes frantically searched his surroundings. It took a moment for him to come back to his senses and remember that he was at the Argents.

He looked around and decided that he couldn't study another minute. He slowly got up and made his way to the guest room.

He was making his long journey to the room when a wave of pain overcame his lower body. Holding in a cry of pain he leaned against the wall and took a moment to rest. In case Argent snuck up on him he made it look like he was just staring at the pictures decorating the wall.

Though it first started off as a lie to Argent, he soon started to look at the pictures in front of him. Pictures of Allison were the majority of the pictures, but he saw that pictures of the family were also there. A family of fiery redheads with a young faced Victoria in the center was in one frame. Right next to it was a tattered worn photo. Staring at him was a younger Argent family.

He knew two of the family members but the woman of the picture. The woman with a smirk and an evil look in her eyes.

The realization came to him, and he wondered how the hell he didn't realize who the evil bitch was in the first place.

Kate. The woman who killed the Hale family.

He knew of her but he never got a chance to interact with her, thankfully. But just from what he learned about her, he knew she was a cold hearted bitch.

She's the one who single handily ruined Derek's life and changed his whole personality. She had used him to get information on his family and he had trusted her.

And the cost of that mistake was his family being burned alive.

He shivered and quickly looked away from the family picture. Though he tried to stay away from thinking about it, he couldn't help but think of the Hale family. Though he had just looked through the entire book of photos of them, he wondered how such a large family stayed so low key.

He had never interacted with any of the Hale members when they were alive but he wondered if by chance he had ever crossed paths with one of them. Remembering the photos he saw, he mentally went through them and tried to see if he had ever crossed paths with one of them without knowing.

It was hard to know if he did since in all of the photos, all of their faces were glared out.

He was about to give up when he remembered the picture of the family of four, he also recalled the sketch besides it. The children he knew he never encountered and the mother didn't seem familiar. The father, however.

He concentrated harder and focused on the sketch of the man. Something about that man seemed familiar.

What was making him feel like he knew this man? Taking a deep breath he tried to remember. For some reason his mind kept focusing on his smile.

His smile seemed so familiar. But it wasn't an old familiarity, it felt recent.

Before he could prepare himself, realization struck him. Hard.

With shaking legs he numbly walked back to the living room, and picked up the book that documented the Hale family. With shaking hands he leafed through it, and stopped at a picture he had quickly overlooked. He studied the drawn picture, and looked at one specific member. The drawing was well drawn and the features of the man were drawn in a realistic style.

He studied the drawing and then looked at the picture taken of the family. The tall man, who only his eyes were glared out in the picture, stared at the camera with a smile on his face. His arm was wrapped around a woman who had two children standing by her.

The caption underneath it read, Hale children Laura and Derek, with current Alpha and wife.

Derek's father.

He stared at the man and though he looked younger in the picture the face he couldn't forget. He couldn't forget the face of the man who attacked him in the kitchen. And there he was, smiling that dangerous smile into the camera as if he knew he was being photographed.

That same smile he had as he pinned him down in the kitchen.

The book fell from his fingers and he stumbled his way to the bathroom where he violently threw up.

"Oh shit. Oh shit." He said hoarsely. His breathing was becoming unstable and he quickly got out of the bathroom and headed towards Chris' bedroom. Walking through the hallways he once again had to pass the hallway of pictures.

Chills overcame his body and he quickly looked away from pictures. Though he wanted to get out of the hallway he had to take a break as his back began to strongly protest. He leaned against the wall and rubbed his face roughly with his hands. His train of thoughts was going crazy.

Derek's dead father attacked him.

He was going crazy.

Or he just found out something very important.

Everything was still going to shit, but right now he might have found out an important puzzle piece. He had to tell Chris. Had to get somewhere safe and find out what the hell was going on.

Someone wanted the treaty to be broken and was using Stiles to get it. But that still didn't explain how the hell Derek's dead father attacked him.

He groaned in pain as a headache began to form in his head. Something wasn't right and he needed to get to the bottom of it. But right now he needed the hunter's help.

Stiles' was on his way to Chris' room when he heard one of the wooden floors creak. He whipped his head around to see what caused the noise. His breath hitched in pure fear when a hand grabbed his neck and another was placed heavily over his eyes.

"You thought you could run from me?" A voice taunted in his ear.

Stiles' heartbeat quickened when he heard Derek's voice. With supernatural speed, he was pressed into the wall face first. "Make one word, and I will kill Christopher. You don't want anyone dying do you Stiles?" The Alpha didn't wait for an answer and the hand on his eyes, fell and began to lightly trace his face. The hand stopped at his forehead, and with sharp claws began to teasingly scratch the wounded area.

Stiles hissed in pain but said nothing. He instead just listened and waited for his moment. The werewolf didn't seem to mind the silence and teased him by whispering in his ear. "I don't mind a game of Hide and Seek, but I think it's about time we end this game. Don't you agree Stiles?"

"You're not-

"I'm not going to kill you. Was that what you were going to say?" He laughed and gripped the teenager by the bicep and turned him so he was now looking at the other in the face. He wasn't prepared for the spit that was spat on his face.

"Not Derek." Stiles seethed. The look on the man in front of him changed and for one moment the blue eyes changed and green eyes replaced them. Stiles watched in horror as the "Derek" in front of him began to morph. A dark skinned older man was now in front of him, and Stiles was shocked into silence.

The silence however broke when he broke the hold on him and knocked down the pictures on the hall. If that wasn't enough to wake up Chris he began to scream. "Chris! Hel-"

A hand smothered the cry for help from him and he felt something sharp near his neck. Before he could struggle, something small and thin stabbed his neck.

* * *

Chris was jolted out of sleep by the sounds of Stiles' screams for help. His hand instinctively reached for the gun that was always placed on the dresser. Taking off the safety, he ran towards the sound of the teenager's screams. His hand resting on the trigger he knew the moment he saw an enemy he would shoot to kill.

"Stiles!" Chris yelled as he ran down the hallway, gun still in hand. The screams didn't stop and the sounds of struggle increased. The hunter quickened his pace and when he reached the bathroom door, he didn't even attempt to see if it was locked. Kicking the door open, he entered the room quickly but with precaution.

From the noises he heard he was expecting to see an intruder assaulting the teenager. Instead all he saw was Stiles on the floor, holding a knife in a shaking bloody hand. When he looked closer he noticed the boy was clutching a phone in the other. His phone.

How the other got it from him, was a mystery, one he had to solve later. Right now he had to help the frantic teenager. He approached slowly and reached to pin down the shaking limbs. The boy didn't even glance at him and instead seemed to be focused on the door and the hallway leading to it. Chris worked with the distraction and quickly disarmed the teenager.

Stiles gave a startled yell when the knife was ripped out of his hand. His arms reached out to try to get back the weapon but Chris quickly pinned him down. When he successfully pinned the other, he then tried to talk to him. He called his name several times and demanded to know what happened. What came out of the others mouth, gave chills to the hunter and he released the hold on the other.

"Derek! He's going to kill me! H-he tried to strangle me." The last word came out broken as the teenager broke down into sobs. His hands were now wrapped around his neck and were clenching the skin. Chris glanced at his neck and didn't find any signs of abuse to it. What he did see was drops of blood on the side of the teenager's neck.

Now confused Chris watched the teenager and tried to think what the next step should be. If he was telling the truth and Hale was in the house, then Chris would shoot on sight. Glancing at the teenager Chris noticed that throughout his panic, Stiles still seemed to be oblivious to the cellphone in his hand.

Looking closer at the mobile he was startled to see that phone was in the middle of a call.

He shushed the shaken teenager and eased the grip on the phone. When it was finally pulled free he glanced at the foreign number before putting the phone to his ear. Before he could demand an answer the person calling answered first.

"Hello there, Christopher."

The hunter's eyes widened and his mouth fell in shock as he recognized the voice. Now holding the cellphone tightly he hesitantly began to look around him. The hunter realized that he was now on the playing field, and he was now prey to the man on the end of the call.

The man who terrified him since he was a teenager.

Licking his lips he nervously replied. "Bruce."

* * *

Sorry for the lateness. I know I'm terrible but things will get better I promise.

Thank you to these lovely people who still reviewed last chapter, Coolnetta , lemonpie951,MiffedVorlon (don't worry this fic will never stop until completed!), Mystical-Elf-of-Sorrow, TheSarcasticXP, xMissxSpunkyx, dreamer2322, xxxRadushPxxx, Panda24, ganiggrl3 (That tip worked thanks!), monotone, rebbyreb93, flwrpwr3000, Rosejoanna.

And if you're already questioning, no Bruce is nothing supernatural. :D

Hope you guys enjoyed and please leave a review!


	12. Chapter 12

Watching the figures inside the house, the man waited for his opportunity to strike. In his hands were the drawings of Argent's house that he sketched when he broke into the house a few weeks ago. It was a basic hunter friendly structure, which of course included a basement. But overall it was basic, nothing extraordinary or different, just average. Just like Christopher.

Speaking of Christopher, he focused back on the window in the sitting room. The hunter was speaking to the teenager and kept looking at the paper on the table. Ah yes, the declaration of a broken treaty which would ultimately lead to the death of the Hale pack. If the boy would sign the document right now, he would save him plenty of time and save his ass from freezing in this weather.

But he already knew the idiot kid wouldn't sign the treaty. He was in too deep with the enemy and wouldn't hurt them even if he was just attacked by the Alpha an hour ago. No, this kid was too stupid and acted with his heart instead of his head.

A smirk came to his face as he glanced down at his ring finger on his left hand. Having your heart torn out from you wasn't all too bad. The advantage of being a heartless monster was that there was no emotions left to deal with. No, all he had was his brain to make decisions with and that's what made him a true hunter and stronger than any opponent.

And sure enough the kid dropped the pen and pussied out from signing the document. Christopher tried to calm the little bitch but soon left. When he came back he had several books in hand that were thick and oddly familiar.

The smirk on his face fell when he realized why he recognized those books. His hand itched to reach for the gun that the Boss gave him. He kept the limb at his side and tried to wait patiently for his chance to intrude the house.

When an hour passed and the kid was still going through the books, he cursed to himself and decided to wait inside the house. Quickly scaling the tree that was near Christopher's daughter's room, he entered the room through the window. Having broken the lock weeks ago, he was sure that he made no noises of his arrival in the house. He was glad that he picked the daughters room to break into at the beginning of this mission. It seemed that Christopher had a hard time entering here so the chance of him noticing minor changes was minimal.

Whether it, he thought he was invading her privacy or he missed her, he really didn't give two shits about it. But the point was he had been able to inspect the house and observe the hunter for hours on end. And due to his wife's death and daughter's absence, the hunter had fallen into routines.

Right now he could picture the hunter in his bed, with his gun right beside him on his dresser. Safety on and fully loaded. But the other person in this house was not one of routines and he did not like not being able to see what the other was up to.

Exiting the room, he crept downstairs and walked around the house. He walked to Christopher's room first and saw that the other was fast asleep. The other did not even so much as stir as he watched him. His hunter instincts were shit. But then again he was never really a hunter in his eyes. Sometimes he wondered if the man was really an Argent or if he was adopted.

Having seen enough of the fallen hunter, he walked to the sitting room and observed the boy who was still studying. The spazzy boy breezed through the thick books like a drug addict and though it was entertaining at first, it quickly lost his attention.

Now bored he returned back to his plan and after picking one desired item he chose to stakeout in the hallway that led to the basement. It was dark and neither of the two males should have any reason to venture this way. He toyed with the house phone he picked up and tried not to let the silence drive him crazy.

He didn't know how long he was in the hallway but the sound of a book hitting the floor, had him reeling towards the corner of the hallway. The sight of the startled kid showed that he wasn't the only one that was caught by surprise at the sound. Hidden by the darkness of the hallway he watched as the teenager painfully got up and walked towards one of the guest rooms.

When the other paused and began to look at the pictures decorating the wall he felt his body stiffen. He too had stalled when he passed the hallway filled with frames. One especially catching his eye and made him stare at it in silence and anger.

The thought of the kid staring at that picture had his skin crawling. His mind started to go blank and he felt his body move without his permission.

He should have waited; already he had almost ruined this mission. He couldn't screw up again. But the anger of seeing the other look at that picture had his blood rushing.

But he should have waited.

* * *

His body was covered in a cold sweat and there were tremors running down his arms. One moment he was leaning against the wall in the hallway and the next moment he had his hand around the kid's neck. He was messing with the kid and having fun, when the little fucker decided to ruin everything. He didn't know how the kid saw through the illusion. The illusion was supposed to work for six hours before he needed another injection of the good stuff.

With quick and rough hands, Bruce jerked the needle out of the boy's neck. He knew he only had a few precious moments to get his mission accomplished before Christopher came barging in with his pathetic excuse for a weapon. He quickly hauled the limp body up and carried it to the bathroom further down the hallway.

Dumping the body in the corner of the room, he got out the knife and the house phone he picked up earlier. His nerves were a little shaken by the fact the boy saw through his illusion. Picking up the needle he refilled it and emptied its content into the other's neck another time. He knew he shouldn't have upped the dosage but he couldn't have the boy breaking his illusion again.

To soothe his nerves he fished out his knife and began to cut the other's palm and hand. Now that his nerves were starting to settle he spoke in a clear strong voice. "Derek Hale has you pinned against the wall. He grabs you and throws you against the wall."

He grabbed the body and pushed it against the bathtub. He made sure to hit the lower back and watched the boy's face pinch with pain and howl in pain.

Still slicing the boy's hand he continued describing what Derek Hale was doing and saying to him. The boy's eyes were still closed but from his expressions, he could see that what he streamed in his blood was working. Now done with knife, he left it on the floor but then decided to let the kid hold it. Make Christopher think he was dealing with a basket case was a better plan.

"Now when Christopher comes you're going to tell him that Derek was going to kill you. When the phone rings, ignore it and let him answer it. And when I give the order you're going to grab the gun and shoot Christopher right here," He aggressively jabbed his finger at the boy's shoulder.

"Until he comes, I want you to scream your little heart out." Giving the boy a slap on the cheek he got up and returned to his hiding spot. The boy's eyes never left him and he enjoyed the look of pure fear on the boy's face. The screams that rang out after him put a smile on his face and his usual little patience grew as he waited for the hunter.

When Christopher finally ran down the hallway and into bathroom he watched in glee as his plan was going accordingly. When he saw the hunter was in front of the boy he took out his cell and dialed the phone's number. The call barely rang before it was answered. Unfortunately it wasn't the desired recipient. He could only assume that the boy's rigid hold on the phone accidentally picked up the call.

He cursed and fisted in his hands in anger. Patience now run out, his hand rested on his side where he was going to pull out his gun and just kill Argent. The plan would just have to be changed. Granted he knew the boss wouldn't like it, but if this new plan worked he knew he would be rewarded for his quick actions.

Gun in hand he crept towards the shadows and turned the corner of the hallway. Straight ahead of him in the bathroom was the crouched Argent. The naïve adult was still trying to talk to the teenager and with a pang of guilt he drew his the gun in alignment with Christopher's chest. His target set, he took a deep breath and rested his finger on the trigger.

But before his new plan could go through, Argent reached for the phone. Quickly returning to his cover he crept closer to the basement so the other wouldn't hear his voice. He pushed himself against the wall and pulled the cellphone to his ear.

It only took a second for a smile to come to his face and to have confidence surge through him. He could hear the breathing of the hunter and he could tell the other was nervous.

"Hello Christopher." He growled lowly into the phone. A laughter almost escaped him and he had to cover his mouth and tried to steady himself before continuing.

"Hello Bruce." Was the formal reply he received.

The fear coming from Argent brought good memories to mind, but remembering the past also made him remember his mission.

The desire to laugh died and instead his hold on his gun tightened. Toying with the gun in hand he demanded to the other. "Now Christopher Robin you're going to put me on speaker." He smirked at the teasing nickname he knew the other hated. God, how he missed messing with him.

A hesitation but he soon heard the button being pressed. With silent steps he walked out of the shadows and when he was sure that he was on speaker did he bark out. "Now!"

He didn't like hurting Christopher, but it was for the best for everyone.

The gunshot and cry of pain that rang throughout the house had the corner of his mouth lifted.

Walking towards the bathroom he stared down in shame at the bleeding body on the floor. He was actually surprised that the kid managed to grab the gun from Christopher, but then again his hold on the gun always got weak when he had to multitask.

When he was by the side of the hunter he kneeled down beside him. The kid wasn't too far from the mark impressively. Blood coursing down Christopher's shirt he sighed in disappointment. "Oh Christopher, how far you have fallen. But I would never imagine you losing the basic skills of a hunter." Smacking in lips he grabbed the other's shirt and brought him up.

Christopher's eyes were wide and fearful as he looked up at him. He was never one to hide his emotions well. With stuttering breaths he gasped out. "You all along..?"

He laughed as someone finally found the ringmaster of this fucking circus that was this week. "But who else Christopher Robin?" With a wide grin he gripped the hunter's head and bashed the side of it into the floor. His smile grew when he felt the head bounce in his hold.

That feeling never got old.

Now with an unconscious hunter he turned to the other body in the room. The kid still had the thousand mile stare and held the gun in a shaking grip. Quickly grabbing a towel he yanked the gun from the teenager's tight hold. Making sure his fingers didn't touch the weapon and the towel only touched the barrel he quickly placed the gun away from the other. Wiping his hands on his jeans he glanced at the bleeding body to the shock kid.

With a clap of his hands he said happily. "Well time to get the main performance started." Running upstairs he opened a hall closet and was delighted to see his backpack still there. It had been there for days now and the hunter had never noticed it.

Shit, the hunter didn't even notice he was going through his house for the past two weeks. Grabbing the bag he returned to the bathroom and stared down at the bleeding hunter on the hallway floor. He clicked his tongue and scolded "You sure have gotten rusty Christopher Robin.

Not liking talking to someone unconscious, he continued with the plan. Grabbing the gun again, he put the safety on and tucked the gun in the other's shirt, then dragged the body right in front of the pathway of the front door.

Coming back to teenager, he gave him a charming grin before grabbing the other's chin. He demanded all of the teenager's attention before he ordered. "If you hear anything coming from upstairs, outside, of on this level, you're going get the phone and dial *69. And if someone comes to you I want you to," His hand automatically went to his side to the gun that the boss gave him, but after a moment he grabbed one of the guns from his backpack.

He grabbed the kid's hand and forced him to hold the weapon. "Now if anyone tries to grab you other than me, you're going to put a nice bullet through that thick head of yours. Understand?"

A nod was all he got from the other, but he didn't need anything more. Grabbing the other by the bicep he dragged him to the middle of the hallway.

Taking one last look, to make sure everything was in position he jogged to the basement. Standing in the middle of the room, he opened the backpack. A smile comes to his face when he saw lighter fluid, matches, and gasoline. Tightening his lips, he whistled a cheery tune as he prepared for the main event.

* * *

Derek cursed as he was finally within a two mile radius of Argent's house. He was in his half form, and he's not sure what to expect when he arrives to the hunter's house. Something is going on and he is not sure if it's supernatural. But whatever it is, it sees Derek as an enemy.

When he finally picks up Stiles scent, he also smells something else. As he came closer to Argent's house two new smells hit him; the scent of metal and the smell of something burning. Though his body wants to stop, he pushes forward towards the smell.

And when Argent's house comes into sight, he is welcomed by black smoke seeping out of any openings of the house and orange flames.

The house is on fire.

He feels like he is fifteen all over again as he stares in horror at the flames devouring the house. He knows he needs to go inside. To save Stiles and Argent. But his body isn't moving and instead staying determinedly frozen.

He's afraid. He doesn't want to go in there.

But the memory of Stiles face tonight when he walked into his room, that look of pure fear has his feet moving.

Fishing out his phone he calls Peter and in one breath he barks out "Fire. Bring help!" Peter hangs up first and Derek quickly sprints the rest of the way. He runs towards the smell of blood. He finds himself going to the front door. Still in his half form he doesn't bother with going through a possible open window, instead he just kicks the door down.

The house is filled with smoke as it comes through the floor. The fire must be in the basement, Derek thinks to himself. His eyes scanning upwards he doesn't see the body, until a moment later. His feet freeze when he sees a bleeding Argent unconscious on the floor. His eyes are quick to catch the movement in the man's chest and he is happy to see that he is not seeing a corpse.

Working fast he hauled the unconscious body with ease and quickly places the hunter a distance away from the fire. The moment the hunter is on the ground, Derek is running inside the house, before fear can cripple him again.

He tried to find Stiles scent but the smoke was too thick and smothered any other scents in the house. Being in the burning house was making him lose his common sense, and the bubble of panic that was residing in his body was about to pop. He needed to find Stiles though. He couldn't have another be taken by the flames.

"STILES!" He screamed over the roars of the fire detectors and flames. There was no response and he quickly ran towards the hallway where he presumed a basement was. Turning the corner, his arm covering his majority of his face as the smoke filled his lungs and burned his eyes, he stopped when he saw the scene in front of him.

Though there was smoke filling the hall, picture frames that were decorating the floor could be seen, along with a bloody house phone. The occasional blood stain was also spotted, but all that was background compared to the bloodied body standing in the middle of the hall.

Derek froze and stared in horror at the body in front of him. To the bloody feet, the shaking legs, the blood covered hands that were holding a blood coated gun, hunched shoulders, and the wide fearful brown eyes that were piercing into his, he took it all in and didn't dare look away.

The body was clumsy and tried to walk before a stumble brought him to his knees. The entire time his eyes never leaving the alphas. A shaking arm reached for him before the eyes widened and the limb snapped back to his side. "Derek! Run! Get out of here, he's-!" The screams of warning are cut short by wet coughs and the entire time Derek is just standing there in a mixture of shock and fear.

He stares at Stiles and watches as tears stream down his face, and though the warnings are still ringing in his head he sprints forward to grab him. The smoke is filling his lungs and he feels his own eyes water with tears, but that's not important. What's important is getting Stiles. That's his only priority and his inner wolf strongly agrees.

The smoke is smothering his smell and sight, and his breathing is now labored but he still reaches forward to try to grab the other. But the moment his fingers touch the cloth of his shirt, Stiles jerks away, and something cold and metal is pushed against his neck. He looks down to see a shaking gun aimed at his neck and Stiles jittering hands holding it.

"Step away from me. Please" The beg rings through his mind but the urge to grab Stiles is still strong.

Derek can't see the other's eyes, as they are cast downward and barely open, but he watches the other with caution as the gun pressed to his neck is pushed harder. With careful movement he takes a step back. Stiles watched his steps and until he is happy of the distance between them, does he look up at Derek.

The alpha studies Stiles and sees that his pupils are full blown and his face is now deathly pale. The shaking body in front of him is worrisome but Derek can only focus on the other's lips as they mouth out a plead.

'Derek help me.'

The gun was pulled back and found a new target, which to Derek's horror was Stiles' temple. Trembling fingers pulled the safety down and rested on the trigger.

"STILES. STOP." His order comes out weak and strangled. His eyes are only on Stiles and his wolf instincts are demanding him to get them both out of here. Every part of him is focused on Stiles.

And that was his biggest mistake.

His second attempt at grabbing the teenager and the gun is cut off by two movements. Erica and Boyd have arrived and have just successfully bumped into him. Now being pushed forward the second movement that has now entered the air is heading towards him.

The sound of a gun's trigger being pulled fills his ear and it's only thanks to his supernatural abilities that he is able to turn his head to dodge the bullet, while grabbing Boyd out of the bullet's path. But the second bullet is a surprise and he knows that he can't dodge it completely. With piercing anger filled eyes he watches the bullet as it grazes his shoulder and the moment it rips his skin, he knows it's filled with wolfs bane. Thankfully Erica is able to dodge the stray bullet and is smart enough to exit the hallway and seek cover from the walls. She also doesn't want to be in the way if Derek decides to go full Alpha.

The growl that rips out of Derek is pure animal as his plan of rescuing Stiles is crumbling. There is too much going on and his advanced senses are scrambling to understand what is going on. He's trying to pierce through the smoke for his attacker but the smoke is clogging his throat and tearing his eyes.

Erica and Boyd call out to him and wait for a response. But before he could answer the floor begins to crack and starts to get unbearably hot. "Grab Argent and get out of here!" He yells at them before turning back to Stiles, who has not moved one muscle. Gun still pressed against his temple, he pleads with Derek with his eyes and mouths out to him. "Go!" His finger rests on the trigger and tears are streaming down his face.

The werewolf tries to take a step forward but another bullet being fired halts him. He follows where the bullet came from and sees a shadow behind Stiles. If he could just attack and disarm the man then he get Stiles out of here.

Again he tries to grab the other but the man predicts his move and pulled the teenager back. Now he is face to face with a gun again. The finger on the trigger is not Stiles' and does not hesitate to shoot. Three bullets enter the air each precisely aimed at vital part of his body.

He barely dodges the bullets and that's only because Peter has come barging in and pulled him out of the way. His uncle drags him out of the hallway and out of the growing flames that are coming from the basement. He looks through the smoke and tears to stare at the man. He finally notices why the man still capable of being silent. He is wearing a gas mask.

His hold on Stiles is too tight and is causing him pain. His inner wolf growls but knows that he can only memorize every detail of the man. To his dark skin tone, the scar on his right hand, and the ring on his left hand, he remembers everything.

More smoke fills the air, and to his horror it is filled with wolfs bane. The fire is building and it has now started to creep out of the hallway. All of this is making Derek lightheaded and disorientated and as he glances at the teenager he sees that he is white as a sheet and his breathing is labored.

He's suffocating.

Quick movements behind him and Derek sees more than smells something being thrown at Stiles which covers his entire body. Stiles begins to cough harshly but the dark figure drags him inside s the thick smoke as if he is a rag doll.

Peter pulls at him again and more or less drags him out of the burning house. Though he tries to fight the arms that are pulling him away, his instincts are slowly telling him to stop. Because he can't save Stiles if he dies here.

But then again, he can't save a dead Stiles.

* * *

He is brought back to consciousness with a jolt as freezing ice water is thrown at him. His body jerked in surprise but his movements were cut short. Pain burned his entire torso and he recognized it as the pain of trying to struggle against coarse rope. His stomach dropped with dread and he clenched his eyes hoping that this was all one bad fucked up dream caused by taking too much Adderall before bed.

His life couldn't have gone to shit this fast, no it was all a bad screwed up dream.

But the pain that is radiating all over his body, along with his lungs feeling like the Hulk just falcon punched him makes him realize that everything in the past week was real. And to enforce that truth, the sound of footsteps echo in the room he tied in.

The sensation of something close to his face had him flinching away. He didn't have to wait long to wonder what the intruding sensation was, as a fist expertly punches his mouth. The assault has him running his tongue over his teeth to check if they were are intact. But before he could be thankful of no loose teeth, another assault has his face burning.

"You awake now?" Another hard slap on the face. "That's good, let's try to make that last for a while alright." A smile lit the man's face as he prowled around the chair

The punches were expected but when the man switched to his left hand, a new pain blinded him.

The sensation of something slicing his forehead comes fast and he can only hiss in pain. He feels the blood trickle down and tries to tilt his head to avoid getting blood in his eyes. Struggling to look what could cut his skin, he squints at his attacker's hand.

He is expecting brass knuckles. Not a studded expensive looking wedding ring.

The man follows his gaze and becomes infuriated when he realizes what he is looking at. With alarming speed, the man is in front of him and to his horror the man digs his fingers into the open cut on his forehead. The screams that come from him are from a mixture of pain and fear.

He is in a unknown basement with an unknown man whose motive he does not know. The man is quick, strong and bat shit crazy. This moment is when everything sinks in.

He's probably going to be tortured and most likely be killed when his use is fulfilled. And though this thought fills him with fear and dread, he can't help but be thankful that he's going through this alone. When Gerald had tortured him in front Boyd and Erica, he thought he would die of shame.

But this is a little bit better. Like .00001 percent better but nonetheless better. At least the others and his dad are safe. That little fact makes something in him snap and he feels his throat tighten and eyes begin to water.

His captor watches him from above and sees how he is slowly coming undone. With a thin smile he spits at him. Bringing his fist back he growls at him "This is for Kate."

The moment that name comes out of the man's mouth is the moment Stiles realized he was going to die here.

* * *

I'm so sorry for my lateness. But real life had me in a choke hold for a while.

Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter, Rosejoanna, guest, xxxRadushPxxx, banhan, dreamer2322, animeartist123, Nifters (LOL you have found the source of the villain's name XD), TheSarcasticXP, Coolnetta,Ink-reader,-18, Sinful sins, heatherfeather99, ice-ninja33, koganfan559,comicsfan, xMissxSpunkyx, xWinterWolfx, Name's Nick, YaoiIsMyDrug, Qille, Abigael, LeoMejia, commandcllowns DamnGhurl, and heatherfeather99! Every review was a painful reminder that I needed to get my shit together and get the next chapter out. Lol So short A/N cause I need to get off and do some homework. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are a little less confused…okay who am I kidding this probably confused more people.

But all will be revealed in due time.

So hope you guys have a great weekend, and please review!


	13. Chapter 13

The punches never seem to stop and the man seems to have never ending energy. And what's worse is that his attacker is determined to keep him conscious. Any time that he feels himself being gripped into unconsciousness, the man stops and waits for him to get his act together.

The fifth time he is grabbed back to reality by a bucket of ice water is when he decides he needs to stall. Stall long enough between the almost black outs and series of beatings so that he may actually begin to devise a plan.

A plan centered on gaining enough time for the shitty werewolves to come and rescue him from this lunatic. He had to use his one skill. He had to talk like his life…shit. His life did depend if he could talk long enough.

This realization made his heart go frantic and his eyes darted across the bare basement room excluding the large bag that the man carried with him. The man had stepped back and was now lounging on the bottom step of the stairs. The wide smile on his face, as he observed his work caused Stiles lips to refuse to open.

He had faced several psychos in his short life, but he had always had a sense of what their goals were. Why they were so determined to use the human to their advantage. Peter, Matt, and Gerard all used him for their plans; plans which he had a vague sense of what their concepts were.

But this man in front of him has been tight lipped throughout the whole procedure of kicking his ass. He needs him to start his monologue on how he perfectly devised this plan and hopefully give away some key information.

Taking a deep breath, he looks up to the man and pushes past the fear. "You know I never got your name." He pauses as he has to swallow the blood pooling in his mouth. He gives the man a blood stained smile before he continues. "Well whatever your name is, I can see why you and Kate got along so well." He knows saying her name pisses off the man, so he quickly yells his insult before the next assault hits him. "Because you're both batshit crazy."

He braces himself for the blow, but strangely it never comes. When he finally opens his eyes and looks at his attacker, he finds that the man is rubbing his chin and is clearly thinking. After a couple painfully slow silent moments he finally shrugs and replies. "Just because I actually have manners, I'll let you know my name." He picks up the gun that he has kept by his side the entire time and pushes the handle against the teenager's temple. With a wide grin he declares "The name's Bruce.B-R-U-C-E." Each letter is accompanied by a rough push on his skin by the gun.

"Like the shark in Finding Nemo. Do you too have father issues?" The answer Stiles receives is a kick in the groin, which he takes as a yes.

Bruce spits on the floor and mutters something that Stiles cannot hear. The man's grip on the gun is tightened and he paces the floor. The mutterings soon start turning to growls which thankfully to all the time spent with Derek, Stiles is fluent in.

"I shouldn't have fired those bullets. Should have used the gun the boss gave me, damn it Bruce. Think first, and then act. Think first then act think first then act think first THEN ACT!" The last words are screamed and Stiles flinches away as the man turns toward him eyes ablaze and hands shaking. The man raises the gun and points it at Stiles. His breathing is heavy and his body is shaking with rage.

Stiles watches as Bruce stalks towards him and brings his hand up and pistol whips him. The bitter familiar taste of blood fills his mouth, but he barely has time to recognize the pain before the gun once again hits his face. Something dislodges in his mouth and he opens his mouth in shock and horror as the small object rolls with the blood out of his mouth.

A tooth.

His molar is lying on his lap in a pile of blood. That's when the truth hits him.

He can't talk his way out of this. The man in front of him is a monster. An insane monster that has no control of his actions or temper. His heartbeat quickens and his eyes start burning with oncoming tears of fear.

God damn it, he's only sixteen. He shouldn't be in this situation. HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS DEATH. He's going to die at the hands of some fucking psycho. Unless he pulls some fucking Chris Angel shit right now and escapes this hell.

There is a series of knocking that snaps Bruce out of his path of destruction. He places the gun back in his holster matching the one on the opposite side. The man leaves and the moment he closes the door, Stiles is working on the rope that has his hands pinned to the back of the chair.

It's his body reaction no doubt pumping adrenaline for his 'fight or flight' reaction. It's not too hard to guess which one his body is choosing as his hands try to find a weak spot in the knot. The knot is complex tight and completely foreign to him. "I guess I should have let dad put me in boy scouts all those years ago."

The laugh that comes out of him sounds more like a sob, but he won't admit that. He can't fucking lose it here. The pack of werewolves that are equipped with super strength and super senses will find him eventually. Yes, Derek and the others will save him. He just has to continue thinking like that. Because he can't have his dad come back to a son that is even more screwed up than how he left. Or worse his corpse.

He tries to stop laughing, sobbing his mind quips in, before Bruce comes back in.

* * *

"We are under attack." Derek announces to his pack. His voice has gone to shit from being in the smoke so long, and the wolfs bane in it has him coughing violently every few seconds. He'd only been in that smoke for a few seconds, so he can't image how Scott must have felt when he had to inhale those toxins for over half an hour. He looks and feels like shit, but he has to stay strong in front of his pack.

They are safely in the woods hidden from the authorities' eyes as the fire still consumes the Argent house. Lydia is at the hospital with the hunter so the moment he wakes up, she can question and find out what happen. Everyone but Isaac and Jackson got a glimpse of what was inside that house, and all wanted answers. The sight of a bloody Stiles in the grip of a gas mask wearing man shook the pack and refused to leave their minds.

Staring at the young werewolves he continues. "The enemy is strong and is most likely a hunter. He has wolfs bane and is equipped with several weapons. He also has Stiles and is using him as a hostage. Right now, in pairs I want you to scout the town for any clues. Look out for abandoned or houses for sale, cars with out of state or suspicious license plates. If you think you found something don't go any further until I tell you. The enemy will kill you on sight, and we must attack him as a group."

"But what if we find Stiles and we think we can save him?" Isaac piped up. His eyes pierced into Derek's waiting for an answer. The Alpha tried to find an acceptable response, but Peter cut him to it. "Than that thought will be your brain's last, before a bullet goes thought it. The enemy is unknown and dangerous. The two highly unwanted qualities in a foe. Now if you would like to die then please disregard what you have just heard and go scamper off." The elder smiled at the four and chuckled darkly when they all rolled his eyes at him.

"Ah the ignorance of youth." He teased which only got the four to get away quicker. The two Hales watched as Erica and Boyd headed towards the forest while Isaac and Jackson took the town. Rubbing his face roughly Derek turned to his uncle and asked. "Any new information on who is behind all this?"

"Well from everything you told me, I can highly assume that the enemy is not supernatural. Most likely a rogue hunter, who has been watching the pack for a while, saw how chummy you and the boy had gotten and is now using him as a hostage. Managed to get Chris out of the way and get Stiles all in one night. Really Derek he's outplaying you in every move. And as long as he has Stiles, he has leverage over you. This guy seems like a real lunatic."

Derek knew he was in trouble when his insane once deceased uncle called someone crazy. His stomach dropped just imagining Stiles being alone with the man. If anything happened to him, it would be his fault. Again he rubbed his face roughly and tried to comprehend what had happened in the last 24 hours.

"Now the only flaw to the system is the fact that Stiles raised a gun at you. This can be defended by the man maybe threatening the sheriff. That reminds me-"The elder fished through his pockets before pulling out a cellphone and handing it to his nephew. "His father and the idiot have been calling and texting nonstop."

Derek didn't reply but instead scrolled through the long lists of missed calls and several text messages. The texts from Scott and the sheriff got more demanding as he scrolled down and he knew the sheriff would soon come barging in the town ready to raise hell. He just had to find Stiles before that.

"Don't frown little nephew, the good thing about hostages is that they need to be kept alive. Sure they can be beaten to a fragment of their life still hanging, but still living." Sadly the comforting words did not do their job and Derek growled at him to continue researching. He had to go run back to the sheriff's house to see if he overlooked any possible clues.

* * *

He should have never tried to get out of the rope. He should of at least been able to look like he wasn't trying to get out before the monster came back. But he was an idiot.

An idiot who was suffering from the symptoms of smoke inhalation his mind consoled. He couldn't take a full breath and his thought process had gone to shit. So when Bruce came back barging into the basement, his hands stuttered in their movement. Catching the movement Bruce laid down the paper that he came down with, and went to look at the rope.

To be fair he shouldn't have been mad, Stiles really didn't get any work done on it except to give himself rope burn. But when he saw that the other was trying to escape, all hell broke loose.

Punches were thrown, kicks were delivered and insults that Stiles had never thought of were said. Stiles mentally prepared himself for this but when the man started digging through his large bag, he began to worry.

When the man came back to him with pliers in his hand and the paper in the other, Stiles began to panic. His feet tried to push himself away but the dull ache in his back that was over ridden by the other pains decided to flare up. To his horror, his feet didn't have the strength to push or kick himself away from the man.

He was left paralyzed, feet unresponsive and arms tied in an unbreakable knot.

"Don't please don't." He couldn't help but plead to the monster. He watched in terror as the man stood in front of him. The hand holding the pliers remained at his side but the hand clenching the paper rose. Holding the paper, which Stiles now sees is the treaty from Argent's, to the other's face he offers

"We can end all of this, if you sign this little paper. You get to go home, I get to have a few new fur coats and Beacon Hills becomes a safe town once again. C'mon end all of this madness by just signing this paper. Be a hero."

The words drift through him and his hazy mind barely grabbed what the man is asking of him. He wants him to betray Derek and the rest of the pack. He feels his head begin to shake in disapproval and he barely manages two shakes before his head is clenched between Bruce's hand.

The man smile is wide and thin as he hisses out. "Fine then, I'm going to make you scream your little heart out."

Before Stiles could comprehend what is happening Bruce has split the rope on his arms and hands and wretches both forward. The hand that held the pliers is now in front of him, and he can't hold back a scream of alarm when he realized what is going to happen. He tries to fight but that only earns him a blow to the head that takes away his vision.

His left hand is grabbed and his breathing quickens when he feels the cold metal brush underneath his nail.

He doesn't know when exactly, but his mind slowly takes him away from what is going to happen. He takes a deep breath and thinks of the man who is currently pinning his arms. He is Kate's former lover and possible widower, the ring on the man's ring finger can be an engagement ring for all he knows. He obviously loved the bitch.

The pain of the pliers grabbing his fingernail halts his thoughts for a moment and he hears someone begging. The voice is hoarse and urgent. He's trying to find out who the voice belongs to when his inner voice begins to scream at him to get his attention back to dissecting the man.

The man is out for revenge, and most likely Derek or Peter is his target. Why the hell is he currently having his fingernails being torn off? Well that was just his luck wasn't it? The time where he and Derek actually were getting along and not causing bodily harm (excluding the first day) some psycho was watching them.

The scream that comes from him, after his nail is ripped off is short but loud. His breaths are rapid and uneven and he swears he can hear his heartbeat in his throat. The burning fire that has taken over the tip of his finger is mind blowing, but he is aware of the cool metal sensation resting under his left thumb. "No no no no stop." The pleads tumble out of his mouth but the pressure of the pliers grabbing his nail doesn't slow down. Before his mind can successfully distract him, the unnatural sensation of his nail being ripped overcomes him. His scream are a mixture of pleads and insults as the pain overwhelms him.

After the second nail is thrown to the floor, Bruce backs away and admires his slowly breaking masterpiece. He merely watches as the boy sobs and loves how his hands shake. Such a beautiful sight, but could be improved. He really hoped by the end of the night he was able to break the boy. When the boy calms a little he steps forward and grabs both arms to return them back to the rope. "Scream a little louder next time. Remember you're going to die here….unless of course you want to change your mind and sign the treaty. "

He waits a moment for a response but when he only gets the boy spitting on the floor with a muffled "Screw you' he laughs loudly. Leaning closer to the boy he whispers into the other's ear with glee in his voice. "I can't wait to see their faces when they find your body."

* * *

"Derek!"

The panicked yell has him turning quickly to the duo that is running towards him. Their faces are pale and their expressions look like they just saw a ghost. Isaac's wide eyes frantically dart from his Alpha to what Jackson is holding. And that is when Derek sees the body in Jackson's arms. An arm hangs limply from his hold and Derek can see the bold blue veins covering the arm.

And he is sure his face falls so violently, because Isaac and Jackson slow down their pace and actually seem wary of the Alpha. But it doesn't matter because he sprints the remaining space between them. He runs to the body in Jackson's arms and he doesn't know whether to be angry, relieved or self-disgusted when he finds himself staring down at a corpse of a young girl.

He is relieved that he is not staring at Stiles' corpse, angry that he has not yet found him and disgusted at himself for being relieved that another person has died instead of Stiles. He is so wrapped up in his thoughts that he barely realizes Jackson is talking and gets the last of what he is saying.

"She was barely alive when we found her in the woods. We tried to get here quick enough but-." He stops for a moment before he continues."The only injuries she had are on her hands." Jackson informs him and gently reveals the girl's palm. Isaac turns away from the injury and is able to see Peter coming their way. He eagerly gives the elder his spot and walks a few feet away from the corpse.

Peter steps closer to get a better look at the wounds and Derek sees the familiar expression of his uncle putting pieces of information together. He grabs the other hand and looks closer at the wound. Neither Jackson nor Derek dare to voice out any questions and instead watch Peter's every move.

When he grabs the girl's wrist and harshly snaps the bone, both try to intervene but the elder gives them a look that stops them. "Why don't you open your eyes and see what just fell on the floor." A few drops of blood dot the floor but are also accompanied by specs of black ash.

"Is that-?"

"What the hell?"

Peter ignores the comments and thinks aloud. "She was drained for all that she could give. Whoever killed her managed to use her to the last breath. The person also has a large amount of mountain ash now."

"They used her? Wait what the hell is mountain ash?"

"Mountain Ash my idiot boy is tree that can control and weaken supernatural creatures. For example, werewolves cannot pass a line of mountain ash no matter how hard they try. Poor child. An innocent death used for a war she had no part of. Then again isn't that what makes war fun." The smile on his face drops a little after seeing the looks of disgust on Jackson and Derek's faces. He sighs and returns his gaze towards the corpse. "Well the enemy has a hostage and most likely now, mountain ash."

Jackson and Isaac turned to Derek waiting for the next command. But their gazes were unmet as the Alpha was staring at the ground, his brows furrowed and hands fisted with concentration. "At the rave…Stiles." His eyes stared at the corpse still in Jackson's arms and then reached his uncle's. Eyes wide with horror realization as his memory finally became clear. "I think Stiles can make mountain ash."

"Well looks like our rescue time just got cut in half then." Peter drawled out.

* * *

All my apologies for the lateness BUT here is chapter 13! Shit is about to go down the next 5 chapters so I'm pretty excited.

Thank you to banhan, LeoMejia,Name's Nick, cancoolcandy, Rosejoanna, shutupbilinski(omg that name XD), Guest1, Guest2, monkeymuse, blacker875, marble-fire, guest3,0809m, oalntopTiger999, heatherfeather99 for reviewing.

Also Nifters you must have read my mind, cause Bruce's name was inspired from the shark in Finding Nemo. Ten Points to you Nifters! lol

Ok please review because the future chapters are only going to get more violent and I would love to hear from you guys and your opinions.

Alright I hope you guys have a great day and thank you for reading.


End file.
